Pułapka Czasu
by PequenaLuLu
Summary: Dramione, kanon poszedł w odstawkę choć nie do końca. Time traveling, lekko ironicznie.
1. Chapter 1

_- Kiedyś... Chciałabym być jedną z tych gwiazd, wiesz?- szepnęłam, gestem dłoni wskazując na niebo.  
>-Czy ja też mogę?<br>-Nie...  
>-Dlaczego?<br>-Bo ty już jesteś gwiazdą. Jesteś z nich wszystkich najjaśniejszy, dla mnie jesteś słońcem. Rozświetlasz mi życie. Napędzasz mnie. Dajesz mi motywację... Bez ciebie moje życie straciłoby najmniejszy sens. Gdybyś zniknął... To byłby koniec. Koniec mojego świata…_

**Przecież w marzeniach miało być lepiej…**

_- Decyzją Wizengamotu małżeństwo zawarte 1 grudnia 2004 roku między Hermioną Jean Granger i Ronaldem Billiusem Weasleyem zostaje unieważnione z dniem 20 stycznia 2010 roku z orzeczeniem winy Hermiony Jean Granger. Prawa do opieki nad pięcioletnią Rose Weasley i trzyletnim Hugonem Weasleyem otrzymuje Ronald Billus Weasley, natomiast prawa te zostają całkowicie odebranie Hermionie Jane Granger…_

Siedziała na ławce w jednym z Londyńskich parków i tępo wpatrywała się przed siebie. Nie zauważała tego, jak pięknie światło latarni odbija się od białego puchu, nie czuła, jak dotkliwy mróz przenika przez cienki płaszczyk, w który była ubrana. Nie obchodziło ją to. W uszach wciąż słyszała słowa najwyższego sędziego Wizengamontu, które sprawiły, że jej życie rozsypało się na milion kawałeczków, z których każdy był niczym ostrze noża wbijające się w jej serce. Przed oczami ciągle miała wykrzywioną nienawiścią twarz Rona, mężczyzny, dla którego była żoną i matką jego dzieci. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na nią z taką nienawiścią, nawet Śmierciożercy w czasach wojny. Straciła wszystko, co było dla niej ważne, co kiedykolwiek miało jakieś znaczenie. Straciła swoje dzieci, jej światełka, najdroższe skarby. Nie miała już nic, zostały jej tylko rzeczy, które miała przy sobie, i winne wszystkiemu wspomnienia.

Nie czuła nawet, że po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Nie czuła nic poza ogromnym bólem, który rozrywał ją od środka i nie pozwalał zapomnieć o tym, że na własne życzenie zniszczyła wszystko, co miała. Jej misternie zbudowany świat zawalił się jak domek z kart z powodu kilku słów. Jedno zdanie za dużo podczas kolejnej kłótni, jedno przeklęte zdanie, które uruchomiło maszynę jej końca. Została sama, wszyscy się od niej odwrócili, wszystko jej zabrali. Ale... czy w końcu nie prosiła się o to sama?

Czy to nie ona wyszła za człowieka, którego darzyła tylko braterską miłością?

Czy to nie ona przez te wszystkie lata pielęgnowała w sercu żałobę po swojej prawdziwej, acz platonicznej miłości?

Czy to nie ona przez te wszystkie lata okłamywała człowieka, który ją kochał miłością bezgraniczną, który dał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i dwa największe skarby - dzieci?

I w końcu czy to nie ona wykrzyczała mu w twarz, że nigdy nie miał jej serca, bo ono umarło dawno temu na hogwardzkich błoniach, i że dla niej był to jej prywatny koniec świata?

- Sama jestem sobie winna… - szepnęła cicho łamiącym się głosem. Gdyby wtedy się opanowała, gdyby nie dała się sprowokować wściekłemu Ronowi, który z palca wyssał historię o jej rzekomej zdradzie, nic by się nie stało. Nie opanowała się, chciała mu dokopać, chciała… sama już nie wiedziała, czego wtedy chciała, czego oczekiwała, gdy z jej ust padły te słowa.

_- Wiesz, co Ronaldzie? Masz rację, masz cholerną rację. Zdradzam cię, zawsze cię zdradzałam, bo nigdy nie miałeś mojego serca. Ono zawsze należało i należeć będzie do innego, to on jest w moich myślach i to w nich cię zdradzam. Moje serce umarło dawno temu, na hogwardzkich błoniach, i nigdy nie należało do ciebie, nigdy nie zabiło dla ciebie, tak jak biło dla niego, i nigdy nie zaczęło bić od nowa po tym jak stanęło wraz z jego sercem. Zdradzam cię, Ronaldzie, nawet w tym momencie myślę o nim. Ty zawsze byłeś dla mnie przyjacielem, bratem, ale nigdy ukochanym i tak już zostanie…_

Bardzo dobrze pamiętała jego minę po tych słowach. Pamiętała zawód i ból w jego oczach, gdy na nią patrzył, i wtedy zrozumiała, że powiedziała za dużo, że powinna dalej nosić swoją tajemnicę głęboko na dnie zamarłego serca. Serca, które biło tylko dla jednej osoby, które skrycie marzyło i dalej marzy o tym, by usłyszeć bicie tego drugiego serca obok siebie. Tego serca, które wiele lat temu zamilkło, aby już nigdy nie uraczyć nikogo swoim równym rytmem. Irracjonalne marzenia sprawiły, że jej poukładane życie runęło jak domek z kart do Eksplodującego Durnia, przy okazji ostatecznie niszcząc jej wiarę w siebie. Ale cóż to było za życie? Budowała zamki z piasku, wmawiając sobie, że przetrwają wszystko. Nie przetrwały.

- Głupie marzenia, które nigdy się nie spełniają… - szepnęła cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie spełniają się tylko te marzenia, których nie masz… - Wzdrygnęła się słysząc obok siebie czyjś głos i szybko odsunęła dłonie od twarzy. Obok niej, na pokrytej śniegiem ławce, siedział mężczyzna, który wyglądał na bardzo starego. Z jego ciemnych jak węgiel oczu biła niesamowita siła, sprawiająca, że cała jego postać wydała się aż lśnić w mroku, który okalał park.

- Moje marzenia się nie spełnią… - mruknęła cicho i znów utkwiła wzrok w niebycie. Nie miała ochoty na pogaduszki ze staruszkiem, mimo że wydał jej się fascynujący. To jego silne spojrzenie, którym jakby prześwietlał ją na wylot, zaglądając w najciemniejsze zakamarki jej duszy, było dla niej teraz tylko strapieniem, czymś, co odrywało ją od cierpienia.

- A gdyby była możliwość, żeby się spełniły? – spytał nie odrywając od niej wzroku i uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Ale nie ma takiej możliwości…

- Gdyby była, byłabyś w stanie zrobić wszystko, by te marzenia się spełniły?

- Tak! – powiedziała pewnie, zwracając swoje czekoladowe oczy na mężczyznę. – Zrobiłabym wszystko… - Nie musiała się zastanawiać, znała odpowiedź od bardzo dawna. Gdyby miała drugą szansę, zawalczyłaby o to uczucie, i choćby przegrała, czułaby się spełniona.

- Postawiłabyś na szali przyszłość całego świata, by spełnić swe marzenia? – Głos starca wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, w które popadła po swojej szybkiej odpowiedzi.

Zastanowiła się chwilę. Czy byłaby w stanie postawić na szali wszystko tylko po to, by mieć możliwość spełnienia marzeń? Zdecydowanie. Czy miałaby odwagę, której brakło jej kilka lat temu? Wiedziała, że tak by było.

- Tak… - Popatrzyła pewnie w czarne oczy starca. Głos nie zadrżał jej ani przez chwilę, gdy tak po prostu stwierdzała, że ważniejsze od całego świata są jej marzenia. Jednak po chwili zapomnienia przyszło chłodne opamiętanie i ból. – Ale to niemożliwe…

- Wszystko jest możliwe, moje dziecko – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. – A jeśli powiedziałbym ci, że możesz wrócić do roku 1997 i sprawić, że marzenia się spełnią?

- To jest niemożliwe… - szepnęła głucho Hermiona i popatrzyła na mężczyznę. – A nawet jeśli byłoby możliwe, to i tak postąpiłabym tak samo. Wtedy nie miałam odwagi, by spełniać marzenia…

- Kochana, zawsze miałaś tą odwagę, gdzieś głęboko w sobie – Staruszek położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

- Ale gdybym miała tę odwagę, to nie pomogłabym w zniszczeniu Voldemorta… - zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że miała rację. Gdyby zawalczyła o marzenia, nie pomogłaby Harry'emu w zniszczeniu horkruksów, co umożliwiło pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Dlatego wtedy zrezygnowała, dla dobra całego świata, dla większego dobra, które później przez całe życie uwierało jej duszę. Zawsze wszystko robiła dla kogoś, zapominając o sobie i o tym, że ona też może być szczęśliwa, że ma do tego prawo jak każda inna osoba.

- Posłuchaj moje dziecko… Musisz dokonać wyboru. Chcesz zostać tutaj, w tym czasie, czy wrócić do tamtych czasów, zachowując całą wiedzę, którą masz teraz, i spróbować spełnić marzenia?

- Zachowując całą wiedzę? – Staruszek skinął głową, potwierdzając jej słowa, a ona zaczęła kalkulować wszystko to, co usłyszała. Nie była pewna, czy coś takiego jest możliwe, ale nauczyła się już, że w świecie magii nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Jednak coś jej nie pasowało. – A gdzie haczyk? – spytała i zauważyła, że uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny się poszerzył.

- Mądra z ciebie bestyjka. Jeśli zdecydujesz się wrócić zachowasz całą wiedzę, będziesz mogła jej użyć, ale… - Spojrzał na nią poważnie. – Ale nie będziesz mogła nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co wiesz.

Hermiona zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Jeśli wróci, będzie mogła spróbować spełnić swoje marzenia, a przy odrobinie szczęścia uda jej się również pokonać Voldemorta.

- Nie będę mogła nikomu powiedzieć? – spytała dla pewności, a gdy uzyskała potwierdzenie, uśmiechnęła się w myślach. – Chcę wrócić! – powiedziała pewnie, wiedząc, że wykorzysta szansę, którą daje jej los. Tym razem się nie podda.

- Powodzenia, Hermiono – odezwał się do niej starzec wstając i wyciągając różdżkę. – Patrz na znaki, ufaj sercu i miej wiarę – poradził jej. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i machnął swoim magicznym patykiem, wypowiadając formułę zaklęcia. – _Loop temporalne sogni!*_

Świat zawirował, ale Hermiona wciąż siedziała w miejscu. Przed oczami przewijały jej się wszystkie sceny z jej życia, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

_To możliwość spełnienia marzeń sprawia, że życie jest tak fascynujące. _

**Paulo Coelho** - Alchemik

*_Loop temporalne sogni_ – z wł., pętla czasu, marzenia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Istnieją dwa powody, które nie pozwalają ludziom spełnić swoich marzeń. Najczęściej po prostu uważają je za nierealne. A czasem na skutek nagłej zmiany losu pojmują, że spełnienie marzeń staje się możliwe w chwili, gdy się tego najmniej spodziewają. Wtedy jednak budzi się w nich strach przed wejściem na ścieżkę, która prowadzi w nieznane, strach przed życiem rzucającym nowe wyzwania, strach przed utratą na zawsze tego, do czego przywykli._

Paulo Coelho

Los w sowich szponach

Przez chwilę nie czuła nic, jakby jej ciało powoli unosiło się w jakiejś bezkształtnej masie, przez którą żaden dźwięk, żadne odczucie nie mogło się przebić. Zupełnie jakby unosiła się w gigantycznej misce pełnej galaretki o dziwnym czarnym kolorze. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczęły docierać do niej pojedyncze impulsy z tej drugiej strony. Poczuła powiew ciepłego wiatru na swojej skórze, do nosa wdarł się zapach nagrzanej słońcem ziemi, a uszy rozkoszowały się dźwiękiem śpiewających ptaków. Powoli otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się gdy w pełni zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale nie znajduje się w parku, że nie jest zima i że… znowu ma siedemnaście lat, a pokój, w którym się obudziła wygląda dokładnie tak jak go zapamiętała. Jej uśmiech powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy spojrzała na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz z zaznaczoną na czerwono datą.

- 1 sierpnia 1997 roku… - przeczytała cicho i momentalnie przypomniała sobie rozmowę ze Scrimgeourem odnośnie testamentu dyrektora oraz dziwne przedmioty, które zostawił im w spadku. Wtedy rzeczywiście nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak użyteczne okażą się te rzeczy, dziś jednak wiedziała o tym doskonale. – Czyli, że jeszcze nie było ślubu, jeszcze nie musieliśmy uciekać… - mruczała do siebie podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc do okna. Jej umysł nie pracował na najwyższych obrotach, wciąż była trochę zamroczona podróżą w czasie, jednak doskonale wiedziała, że nie może jechać z Harrym i Ronem na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Jeśli ma zamiar spełnić swoje marzenia musi wrócić na ten rok do Hogwartu. – Gdy wrócę do zamku nie będę mogła im pomóc, a beze mnie nie dadzą sobie rady… - szeptała wędrując tam i z powrotem od ściany do ściany, nerwowo wykręcając palce i marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. Musiała jakoś przekazać im wszystko, co wie, ale jednocześnie nie mogła im nic powiedzieć. – Chwila… to, że nie mogę mówić nie znaczy, że nie mogę im tego wszystkiego napisać!

Zadowolona usiadła przy niewielkim biurku i jednym ruchem różdżki wyczarowała sobie zeszyt, pióro i atrament. Kolejne machnięcie zablokowało drzwi, gdyż, jeśli pamięć ją nie myliła, Ginny powinna pojawić się w pokoju w ciągu godziny, a to zdecydowanie za mało czasu by spisać wszystko co chciała.

Zamoczyła pióra w atramencie i zawiesiła je nad czystą kartką. Słowa wirowały jej w głowie, wiedziała, że ma tylko kilka godzin do ślubu i właśnie przez to nie mogła się skupić. _Zbyt duża presja_ nie wpływała na nią dobrze. Wzięła głęboki oddech a myśli i wspomnienia same zaczęły układać się w zdania, które swobodnie wypływały spod jej dłoni. Zatraciła się całkowicie w tym by opisać wszystko jak najdokładniej, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu, który mógł okazać się istotny. Zupełnie nie reagowała na odgłosy z zewnątrz, teraz nie to było ważne. Przecież w jej rękach spoczywał los całego czarodziejskiego świata! _Za duża odpowiedzialność._ Każda napisana przez nią literka miała mieć decydujący wpływ na przyszłe wydarzenia, brak choć jednego wyrazu mógł spowodować, że coś się nie uda. Drobny błąd, a wszystko może przepaść, zniknąć tak jak znikają sny zaraz po przebudzeniu. Gdy postawiła ostatnią kropkę, odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Chyba o niczym nie zapomniałam… - mruknęła cicho, szukając w głowie zaklęć, które odpowiednio zabezpieczą zeszyt i będą dozowały wiedzę wyważonymi porcjami, raz na dwa dni kolejny fragment. Coś mówiło jej, że lepiej niektóre sytuacje pozostawić własnemu biegowi, dając chłopcom wolną rękę, jednocześnie wciąż kontrolując to co robią. _Kontrola, _temu właśnie miał służyć zeszyt z notatkami. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie miała na nich oka. – Gotowe! – krzyknęła radośnie machając różdżką i wyczarowując mały wisiorek na cienkim łańcuszku. – Będę was pilnować…

Spakowała wszystko do przygotowanego worka, w którym już wcześniej schowała potrzebne na podróż przedmioty, eliksiry i książki. Łza zakręciła jej się w oku, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie przeżyje tych wszystkich przygód jeszcze raz i nie weźmie czynnego udziału w unicestwieniu Voldemorta. Otarła ją jednak szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem. Nie. Ona miała teraz inne zadanie, które wymagało od niej nie tylko sprytu, ale też odwagi. Miała walczyć o swoje marzenia. _Za dużo wątpliwości_ mogło doprowadzić tylko do tego, że znów postąpi tak jak wtedy. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Nie tym razem.

- Cholera! – krzyknęła, gdy jej wzrok padł na stojący na biurku zegarek. Do ślubu pozostało mało czasu, a ona musiała jeszcze wysłać pilną sowę, inaczej cała ta podróż w czasie okazałaby się fiaskiem. Szybko przekalkulowała w myślach ile czasu zajmie jej zdobycie wszystkich niezbędnych dokumentów, po czym napisała list i wybiegła z pokoju jak oparzona. – Sowa! Sowa! Dajcie mi sowę! Królestwo za sowę! – Zbiegała po skrzypiących schodach Nory, które przy każdym kolejnym kroku sprawiały wrażenie jakby zaraz miały się rozpaść na drobne kawałeczki, krzycząc w niebogłosy. Tak jak przypuszczała, cała rodzina Weasleyów zebrała się w kuchni, aby dowiedzieć się…

- O co tyle krzyku? – spytał Fred, patrząc na nią spod przymrużonych oczu i starając się ze wszystkich sił nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. W głębi serca był wdzięczny za oderwanie ich od przygotowań do ślubu. – Założyłaś jakieś nowe stowarzyszenie? – Zaśmiał się cicho i mrugnął do niej okiem.

- Zamknij jadaczkę matołku! – warknęła Hermiona, jednak uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie i z jakimś dziwnym rozrzewnieniem, w końcu nie widziała go tyle lat. – Potrzebuję sowy, natychmiast! Tylko błagam niech to nie będzie Errol ani Świstoświnka – jęknęła, czym wywołała wybuch śmiechu bliźniaków i zmianę koloru twarzy Rona. Gdy na niego spojrzała coś ukuło ją w sercu i znów zobaczyła jego wzrok pełen nienawiści i satysfakcji podczas ogłaszania wyroku. Potrząsnęła głową odganiając tą niezbyt przyjemną dla niej wizję, nie miała teraz czasu na roztrząsanie przeszłości… _Przyszłości?_

- Możi wziąć moja sowa.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Fleur i szybko przywiązała list do nóżki dostojnej sowy uszatki. Szepnęła ptakowi nadawcę i poprosiła, aby ta nie śpieszyła się z dostarczeniem listu, w końcu w Ministerstwie jeszcze nic się nie zmieniło. _Jeszcze_, było dobrym słowem, stwierdziła w myślach wzdychając ciężko, gdy jej wzrok podążał za malejącym z każdą chwilą stworzeniem. Ogarnęło ją śmieszne uczucie, gdy zorientowała się, że tylko ona jedna wie jak będą wyglądały następne miesiące w czarodziejskim świecie. Było to coś między _ekscytacją_ a _smutkiem. _Od tej pory nic już nie miało być takie samo jak wcześniej.

_Żeby znać przyszłość należy zrozumieć przeszłość_

**xXxXxXx**

Jedną sprawę miała za sobą. Podczas gdy Molly rozganiała wszystkich do przerwanych obowiązków, ona kiwnęła głową na Harry'ego i Rona, po czym wyszła z kuchni udając się na tyły domu. Oparła się lekko o drzewo i układała sobie wszystko to, co chciała im powiedzieć i jak to miała zrobić. Nie wiedziała jak zareagują na to, że nie wyruszy z nimi na poszukiwania horkruksów, w końcu kilka dni temu nie chciała słuchać Harry'ego, gdy ten nie zgadzał się na jej wyjazd. Ba, ona się na niego wściekła tak jak jeszcze nigdy. Na samo wspomnienie tej „awantury stulecia" jak to później nazwali uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jednak uśmiech zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił, gdy usłyszała kroki.

_To będzie ciężka rozmowa…_ westchnęła w myślach i spojrzała na zbliżających się przyjaciół. Gdy jej wzrok spoczął na Ronie, znów coś ścisnęło ją w środku, jakby wielka ręka zaciskała się w pięść na jej sercu, płucach i żołądku. Z trudem przełknęła gulę, która z niewiadomych przyczyn stanęła jej w gardle i starała się uśmiechnąć.

- Hermiono, o co chodzi? – spytał Harry przystając koło niej i kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Zawsze był dla niej jak starszy brat, którego nie miała. Mogła na niego liczyć w każdej sytuacji i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, podzielić się troskami i radościami. Wiedziała, że i tym razem zrozumie, choć znowu nie powie mu wszystkiego, ten jeden _sekret_ postanowiła zachować dla siebie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym usiadła na trawie opierając się plecami o wiśniowe drzewko, którego owoce kusiły swą czerwoną barwą i błyszczącą skórką. Zerwała jedno zielone źdźbło i zaczęła mechanicznie owijać je wokół palca. Za wszelką cenę chciała ukryć drżenie dłoni i odwlec moment, w którym powie im o swojej decyzji. Zawsze gdy się denerwowała pojawiał się odruch, który zmuszał ją do bawienia się różnymi przedmiotami.

- Miona, stało się coś? – chłopcy usiedli po obu jej stronach i spojrzeli na nią z niepokojem malującym się na twarzy. Znali ją za dobrze i doskonale widzieli, jak z zaangażowaniem godnym podziwu nawija źdźbło na palec, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie.

Westchnęła głęboko zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może przedłużać tego w nieskończoność. Oparła głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, który otoczył ją ramieniem chcąc dać jej _oparcie_. Coś mówiło mu, że nie spodoba mu się to, co za chwilę usłyszy. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym odezwała się cichym głosem.

- Nie wyruszę z wami – Zamknęła oczy nie chcąc patrzeć na ich reakcje, cóż tu ukrywać bała się tego, co może zobaczyć w ich oczach. Zawód, smutek? Ponownie napełniła płuca powietrzem, wsłuchując się w ciszę, jaka zapanowała po jej słowach. – Nie mogę z wami pojechać… Czuję, że muszę wrócić do zamku. Potrzebujemy tam kogoś, kto będzie miał oko na wszystko, a przecież nie możemy narażać Ginny. – Wiedziała, co mówi.

Jej przyjaciółka opowiedziała jej swego czasu, ze wszystkimi szczegółami o tym jak wyglądała nauka podczas tego roku, gdy ich nie było. Nie mogła pozwolić na to by to wszystko się tak skończyło. Dobrze wiedziała jak Ginny zmieniła się pod wpływem tamtych wydarzeń i choć udawała, że wszystko jest tak jak dawniej wciąż ją to bolało i wciąż o tym myślała, zadręczając się podobnie do Hermiony pytaniami w stylu _„Co by było gdyby…?"_. Skoro więc miała możliwość spełnienia swoich marzeń, dlaczego nie mogłaby spróbować spełnić marzeń swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, która podobnie jak ona, skrywała na dnie swego serca tajemnice? _Upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, albo przynajmniej sprawię, że Gin będzie naprawdę szczęśliwa._

- Hermiono, nie sądzę, żeby twój powrót do zamku był dobrym pomysłem – Z rozmyślań nad Ginny wyrwał ją zmartwiony głos Harry'ego. Jego zielone oczy patrzyły na nią z prawdziwą troską. – Wiesz, że nie będzie tam bezpiecznie dla osób o twoim pochodzeniu – powiedział głaszcząc ją po głowie, jakby chciał jej dodać otuchy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w duchu, na myśl o kolejnym małym sekrecie, który przed nim ukrywała. Nie mogła go im wyjawić teraz, ale wszystko opisała w liście dołączonym do zeszytu.

- Nie martw się Harry, nic mi nie będzie – Podniosła głowę z jego ramienia i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. – Dam sobie radę, wy z resztą też. Wszystko, co potrzebne znajdziecie w tym woreczku – Podała sakiewkę chłopakowi, który spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Zapakowałam tam z drobną pomocą magii rzeczy, które mogą się przydać – Uśmiechnęła się do nich przebiegle. – Jest tam też list. Przeczytajcie go jak zostaniecie sami i proszę, nie pytajcie mnie później o nic – To powiedziawszy wstała i ruszyła w kierunku Nory, by przygotować się do ślubu.

- Hermiono, poczekaj! – Była już w połowie drogi kiedy usłyszała Rona, który biegł w jej kierunku. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, sapiąc lekko i chwytając ją za dłonie, na co skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

Spodziewała się, co zaraz usłyszy i szczerze mówiąc bała się tej rozmowy bardziej niż zastępu Śmierciożerców czy latania na miotle. No tak, w końcu tego pierwszego nie bała się w ogóle, nie ze swoją wiedzą, a to drugie okazało się nie być takie straszne jak sądziła. Kąciki ust jej drgnęły, jednak starała się zachować powagę. Spojrzała w niebieskie oczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i czekała na to, co powie, sama dokładnie wiedząc, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

- Hermiono, bo ja… - Chłopak zaciął się a jego uszy przybrały kolor dojrzałych wiśni, które kusząco zwisały z ciężkich gałęzi otaczających ich drzew. Wciągnął głośno powietrze i spojrzał na nią pewnie. – Hermiono, zakochałem się w tobie bez pamięci i chciałem żebyś o tym wiedziała. Wydaje mi się, że ja też nie jestem tobie obojętny… Nie proszę, nie przerywaj mi… - Uciszył ją, gdy ta otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć. – Wydaje mi się, że ty też coś do mnie czujesz, że… wiem to może głupio zabrzmi, ale wydaje mi się, że ty też mnie kochasz… - przerwał, aby przełknąć ślinę i spojrzał w czekoladowe oczy dziewczyny zatapiając się w nich do reszty. – Obiecaj mi, że na mnie poczekasz.

No i stało się. Powiedział jej to, czego tak bardzo bała się usłyszeć a mimo to poczuła się jakby ta sytuacja była zupełnie nowa. Wszystko, co sobie zaplanowała wyleciało jej z głowy, miała zaćmienie, totalną pustkę. Zawsze tak się działo, gdy na nią patrzył, tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami. To, dlatego w poprzednim, jeśli mogła je tak nazwać, życiu zgodziła się na ślub i całą tą wieloletnią maskaradę. Jednak nie tym razem, nie mogła pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek przeszkodziło jej w próbie spełnienia swojego marzenia.

Nagła złość i gniew ogarnęły jej umysł i podsuwały różne słowa, których tak naprawdę nie chciała powiedzieć. Bo co, jak co, mimo tego, że wciąż w jej głowie świeże były wspomnienia tego jak zabrał jej dzieci, jak ją potraktował i jak przez te wszystkie lata trzymał pod złotym kloszem, to nie mogła w tym momencie mu tego wygarnąć. Teraz był jeszcze jej najlepszym przyjacielem, zakochanym w niej bez pamięci. _Cholera! Pr__zecież on już teraz wymaga na mnie obietnicę!__ Niektóre obietnice przekraczają nasze możliwości.__ O nie Ronaldzie, tak nie będziemy grać. Znam cię na wylot i dobrze wiem, że pod tym zdaniem kryć się może Przysięga Wieczysta, albo inne pieroństwo…_ sapnęła w myślach starając się ze wszystkich sił uspokoić oddech i usunąć te cholerne błyskawice z oczu, co wcale nie okazało się takie łatwe.

- Ron… - zaczęła cicho, drżącym głosem, który chłopak omylnie odczytał jak znak wzruszenia. Przysunął się bliżej i objął ją w pasie, a w Hermionie się zagotowało. Odsunęła się od niego nieznacznie, a kąciki ust zadrgały jej nerwowo, gdy spojrzała na jego zdezorientowaną minę. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, co teraz dzieje się w jego głowie, prawie widziała jak trybiki pracują mozolnie starając się zrozumieć jej zachowanie i była bardziej niż pewna, że chłopak wyciągnie pochopne wnioski. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Nie tym razem. – Wiesz, bardzo pochlebia mi to, co powiedziałeś, to, że darzysz mnie takim uczuciem, ale chyba błędnie odczytałeś moje zachowanie – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Kocham cię, ale tylko i wyłącznie jak najlepszego przyjaciela, jak brata, którego nigdy nie miałam. Ty i Harry jesteście najważniejszymi osobami w moim życiu i nie chcę, cię zranić Ron, ale nic z tego by nie wyszło. Nie kocham cię jak chłopaka czy potencjalnego męża i nigdy nie pokocham w taki sposób – Wzięła głęboki oddech i odsunęła się jeszcze kilka kroków dostrzegając, że twarz Rona już przypominała kolorem dojrzałego buraka. – Wiem, że pewnie jesteś teraz na mnie zły, że czujesz się odrzucony, ale tak będzie lepiej. Nie chcę, żebyś żył nadzieją, na coś, co nie ma przyszłości.

To powiedziawszy odwróciła się, oddychając głęboko i zrobiła kilka kroków dalej, jednak znów zatrzymał ją głos przyjaciela, teraz drgający od hamowanej złości.

- Masz kogoś?

- Nie Ron, nie mam nikogo… - Odpowiedziała nie odwracając się i uśmiechając lekko na myśl, że być może wkrótce _ktoś_ się pojawi. – Wróć do Harry'ego i przeczytajcie list. Zostało już mało czasu.

Odeszła, zostawiając chłopaka z mętlikiem w głowie. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później poradzi sobie z odrzuceniem. Nie to było teraz jej największym zmartwieniem, akurat w porównaniu do innych sprawa Rona była rozmiarów główki od szpilki albo mniejszych.

**xXxXxXx**

_Przeznaczenie to nie wyroki opatrzności, to nie zwoje zapisane ręką demiurga, to nie fatalizm. _

_Przeznaczenie to nadzieja. _

Andrzej Sapkowski_ - __Pani Jeziora_

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi rozświetlając niebo paletą żółci, pomarańczy i czerwieni. Pojedyncze chmury poddały się działaniom promieni, przekształcając się w ruchome płótna najwybitniejszego artysty świata, Matki Natury. Zmrok powoli otulał świat, biorąc w ramiona nagrzaną słońcem ziemie, niczym kochanek bierze w ramiona swoją ukochaną. Delikatne kropelki rosy powoli pojawiały się na liściach i źdźbłach trawy, a gdy padły na nie ostatnie promienie słońca roziskrzyły się niczym najprawdziwsze diamenty.

Ogród państwa Weasley jarzył się światłem tysiąca świec, rozmieszczonych wśród trawy i unoszących się nad głowami zebranych gości, którzy rozsiadając się wygodnie na krzesłach rozglądali się podziwiając piękno przygotowanego miejsca. Śnieżnobiałe płótno rozpostarte nad ich głowami przypominało skrzydła ptaka szybującego bezpiecznie po bezkresnym niebie. Białego gołąbka nadziei i wiary, które każdy trzymał w swoim sercu. Bukiety delikatnych białych lilii i czerwonych róż roznosiły po całym ogrodzie przyjemny, kojący zmysły zapach. Widok pary młodej składającej sobie właśnie przysięgę wiecznej miłości, napełniał serca zebranych nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Bo w tych trudnych czasach każdy taki moment był na wagę złota.

Hermiona siedziała przy jednym ze stolików i niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzyła na wirujące na parkiecie pary. Sama nie tańczyła, nie miała ochoty. W głębi serca dziękowała Harry'emu i Ronowi za to, że uszanowali jej prośbę i nie rozmawiali z nią, nie wypytywali, nie podchodzili. Jedynie podczas ceremonii Harry wcisnął jej w dłoń małą karteczkę, na której napisane jego koślawym pismem widniały dwa słowa _„Rozumiem. Dziękuję."_. Czyżby domyślał się co było powodem jej decyzji? Uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl, która niczym niesforny zając przeleciała przez głowę, jednak nie pozwoliła jej dłużej zagrzać tam miejsca. Musiała skupić się na wykonaniu pierwszej części planu, od której wszystko zależało. Przyszłość jej marzenia, jak i jej przyszłość wisiały teraz na włosku i wszystko było w jej rękach i, o zgrozo, w rękach człowieka, który gardził nią jak nikim innym na świecie.

- Już niedługo – mruknęła do siebie, niedbale upijając łyk francuskiego białego wina ze swojego kieliszka, drugą dłonią sprawdzając czy jej różdżka jest na miejscu. Od niechcenia spojrzała na zegarek. – Za dziesięć minut zacznie się przedstawienie – Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i prawie niezauważalnie poprawiła włosy. Wiedziała, że chłopcy bacznie ją obserwują, jednak sama nie odważyła się na nich spojrzeć. Jej głowę zaprzątała teraz sowa, w której pazury powierzyła swój los.

_Myślami daleko, wśród marzeń, w świecie gdzie sny stają się rzeczywistością._

_Nadziejo! _

_Zabierz mnie tam i pozwól zostać na zawsze._

_Albo pozwól uwierzyć, że na tym świecie też może być pięknie_

_Nadziejo!_

_Nie pozwól__, aby __strach przed działaniem wykluczył __mnie z gry o moje szczęście…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Zły czyn, niczym ziarnko piasku w oko wpada, przeszkadza, drażni i zawadza, nie trudno jest naprawić błąd, do tego trzeba słów i rąk..._

_Ludzie często popełniają błędy...  
>Lecz najgorszym błędem jest popełnić błąd i nie starać się go naprawić...<em>

**Wesele**

Wielka rezydencja, otoczona ze wszystkich stron gęstym lasem, pogrążona była w mroku. Nie był to jednak mrok, jaki panuje w opuszczonych domach, gdzie nie pali się żadne światło. Nie. Każde z okien ogromnego domu rozświetlone było płomieniami pochodni i świec. W środku widać było niezliczoną ilość postaci przechodzących z miejsca na miejsce, dyskutujących ze sobą, gestykulujących. Tak, zdecydowanie ten dom był pełen życia, jednak mrok wdzierał się w serce każdego, mrożąc je swym chłodem i zmuszając do przywdziania maski obojętności i skrywania swych uczuć głęboko w środku, zamkniętych na kłódkę, do której nikt, lub prawie nikt, nie miał klucza.

- Ojcze… - Młody dziedzic Malfoy Manor zapukał cicho do gabinetu, w którym siedział jego rodziciel, tak zmieniony po pobycie w Azkabanie. Jednak Lucjusz nie stracił nic z swojej dumy, a blizny i zmarszczki dodały mu tylko powagi. Kiwnął dłonią na syna, by ten wszedł, i wyjaśnił o co mu chodzi. Malfoy Senior nie miał siły na besztanie pierworodnego za przeszkadzanie mu, gdy wyraźnie prosił o nie niepokojenie go bez potrzeby, lub i z nią. Po prostu chciał mieć chwilę spokoju, ale doskonale wiedział, że w tych czasach nie ma co na to liczyć. – Ojcze… - Draco skłonił się delikatnie i podszedł bliżej. On też nie wyglądał najlepiej, jednak nikt zdawał się tego nie zauważać. – Przyszedł do ciebie list, ojcze – powiedział chłopak podając rodzicielowi beżową kopertę i udając się do wyjścia.

- Draconie… - Głos Lucjusz również się zmienił, stał się bardziej zachrypnięty i stracił dużo ze swojej mocy. Młody Malfoy nie chciał tego przyznać, ale wiedział, że jego ojciec jest już tylko cieniem tego człowieka, którym był przed pojmaniem i uwięzieniem. Wiedział też, że to na nim spoczywa odpowiedzialność za honor rodziny i w głębi swojej czarnej duszy wył z rozpaczy. Nie chciał tego ciężaru, ale nie mógł zawieść matki. Wszystko co robił, robił z myślą o niej. Bo gdyby on zawiódł, to Narcyza poniosłaby największą karę, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić.

- Tak, ojcze? – spytał, stając za oparciem ojcowskiego fotela.

- Zapadła decyzja w twojej sprawie… - Lucjusz obracał kopertę w dłoniach przyglądając się jej badawczo. Mimo swojej porażki wciąż był jednym z zaufanych Czarnego Pana, jednym z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. – Wracasz na ten rok do Hogwartu. – Draco zadrżał na samą myśl o powrocie do tego zamku. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego, szczególnie po wydarzeniach z zeszłego roku szkolnego. – Będziesz rozbijał popleczników Pottera od środka i starał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej na jego temat. Ze sprawdzonych źródeł wiemy, że nie wróci on do szkoły, więc spróbujesz dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa.

- Oczywiście, ojcze. – Draco odwrócił się i, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, bezszelestnie opuścił gabinet.

Gdy tylko za chłopakiem zamknęły się drzwi, Lucjusz wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Przypominał teraz wrak człowieka. Zszarzała skóra wyglądała jak pergamin, który okrywał wychudzone ciało. Z jego stalowych oczu zniknął blask i pewność siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że na niewiele może się już przydać Czarnemu Panu, niewiele może zrobić, aby rozprzestrzeniać jego idee, ale jednak wciąż miał w sobie chęć do walki i działania. Ucieszył się z faktu, że zostanie przydzielony do, wydawałoby się, papierkowej roboty w Ministerstwie Magii. Miał nadawać Status Krwi, przesłuchiwać i decydować. To zadanie mogło mu pomóc wrócić do sił, a wtedy może Czarny Pan znów stwierdzi, że jest potrzebny, że warto mu na nowo zaufać.

Westchnął głęboko i przez moment myślał o swoim synu, o swoim pierworodnym synu, którego skazał na taki sam los, na którego barkach spoczywał teraz honor całej rodziny, w którego rękach znajdowało się życie jego i Narcyzy. Krzywy uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco robi to wszystko dla jego żony, a nie dla niego samego. Wiedział, że nie sprawdził się w roli ojca, jednak póki co nie mógł zrobić nic, aby to naprawić. Za bardzo bał się o życie ostatniego z rodu i o życie swojej żony, którą, na swój pokręcony, malfoyski sposób, kochał. O swoje życie też się bał, chociaż w porównaniu ze śmiercią tych dwóch najbliższych mu osób, jego własna śmierć przyniosłaby mu ukojenie i spokój. Jednak jeszcze nie teraz, najpierw musiał sprawić, by jego syn poczuł, że ma tatę, nie ojca. Prawdziwego tatę, który jest w stanie zrobić wszystko dla swojego dziecka, a nie ojca tyrana, który tylko karze i rozkazuje. Pragnął też, aby Draco miał szczęśliwą, kochającą się rodzinę, i przytulny dom, do którego wracałby z przyjemnością po ciężkiej pracy. Tak, w Lucjuszu zaszła potężna zmiana, której zdawałoby się nikt, póki co, nie zauważył, na jego szczęście.

_Każdy może być ojcem, lecz tylko ktoś wyjątkowy będzie Tatą …_

Odganiając od siebie rozważania, Malfoy Senior zgrabnym ruchem otworzył kopertę i wyjął z niej kartkę równo zapisaną drobnym pismem. Jego oczy prześlizgiwały się po tekście, a z każdym kolejnym zdaniem na twarzy pojawiał mu się wyraz zdumienia i zainteresowania. Gdy skończył czytać, schował list do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i złączył palce dłoni spoglądając w ciemność za oknem.

- No, no, no… Nasza kochana szlama prosi o przesłuchanie w sprawie statusu krwi. Ciekawe… Skąd wiedziała, że to ja będę się tym zajmował… - zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jednak nie wymyślił nic, co wydałoby mu się prawdopodobne. – Spytam ją o to na przesłuchaniu – Uśmiechnął się typowym malfoyskim uśmiechem, po czym pstryknął palcami, a u jego stóp pojawił się dygoczący skrzat domowy. – Wnerwek! Poproś panią Bellatrix, by do mnie przyszła! Natychmiast! – Skrzat pokłonił się nisko po czym zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Lucjusz oparł się wygodniej o oparcie fotela i cierpliwie czekał na przyjście siostry swojej żony. Po chwili usłyszał szybkie kroki i trzaśnięcie drzwi o ścianę. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że to ważne! Za chwilę mamy wyruszyć na ślub Weasleya – warknęła kobieta podchodząc do szwagra i spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Jeśli na tym weselu znajdzie się szlama Granger, zostaw ją w spokoju – mruknął do niej nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, który i tak był tylko namiastką jego wcześniejszego.

- A to niby dlaczego? Chętnie potraktuję tę przeklętą, brudną szlamę kilkoma miłymi klątwami – odpowiedziała, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, co mówił jej szwagier. Miała w końcu niewyrównane rachunki z tą smarkulą i nie zamierzała odpuścić. Szczególnie że ostatnio zainteresował się tą gówniarą Czarny Pan, co wywołało w niej dziwną zazdrość, wydawałoby się bezzasadną. – Podaj mi chociaż jeden powód, dla którego mam sobie odpuścić tę przyjemność.

- Podam ci nawet dwa, Bello – warknął Malfoy patrząc na nią groźnie. – Po pierwsze, Czarny Pan jest nią zainteresowany i nie byłby zadowolony gdyby zginęła bądź stała się roślinką – Wyraźnie pił tutaj do sytuacji z Longobottomani, co spowodowało tylko wściekłe prychnięcie jego szwagierki. – A po drugie, panna Granger zgłosiła się na przesłuchanie w sprawie nadania statusu krwi, a dobrze wiemy oboje, że ona nie ma co liczyć na nic innego jak status Szlamy. A wtedy… - uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Rozumiem – Na jej twarzy wykwitł podobny drapieżny uśmiech. – Niech będzie i tak – dodała po czym skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

- Przekaż jej Bello, że przesłuchanie odbędzie się 3 sierpnia o godzinie 12, tak jak prosiła – powiedział Lucjusz, w odpowiedzi otrzymawszy tylko pomruk i trzaśnięcie drzwiami. – No, to się zabawimy z naszą szlamą – mruknął do siebie zacierając ręce.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pary wirowały na parkiecie w rytm spokojnej melodii, którą wygrywał zespół. Fleur tańczyła z Arturem, śmiejąc się z tego, co ten mówił, jednak co jakiś czas zerkała na swojego męża z ogromną czułością w oczach. Bill porwał do tańca matkę swojej żony, Apolonię Delacour, i, choć odpowiadał na jej pytania, spojrzenie miał utkwione w swej ukochanej. Powietrze przesiąknięte było miłością i spokojem.

Hermiona westchnęła cicho i odwróciła wzrok. Poczuła ukucie w sercu, po raz pierwszy zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że być może jej ukochany nigdy nie będzie tak na nią patrzył. Uderzyło w nią to, ile trudności będzie musiała pokonać, by spełnić swoje marzenie, i że, być może, przegra. Jednak wolała zaryzykować i przegrać, niż odpuścić, i później żałować, tak jak robiła to przez trzynaście lat, będąc najpierw narzeczoną, a później żoną Rona.

Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając od siebie przykre wspomnienia szlochów tłumionych przez poduszkę i łez w nią wsiąkających, gdy kolejną noc płakała nad swoją jedyną miłością, którą przecież sama zabiła, gdyż w momencie wypowiadania zaklęcia nie wiedziała, kto krył się pod maską. Zacisnęła oczy, aby odgonić natrętne wspomnienia, które zalewały jej umysł, przynosząc ból, który od tamtej nocy towarzyszył jej dzień w dzień i, mimo że wiedziała, iż to się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, nie opuściło jej ani na moment. Świadomość, że dwa słowa, które padły z jej ust, pozbawiły życia osobę, którą kochała, zabijała ją od środka, ale nie sprawiło to, że przestała kochać.

_Czasami wystarczy kilka słów, by bezpowrotnie zabić miłość. _

_Ale nie tę prawdziwą. Ona trwa wiecznie, bo ona pozostaje na zawsze._

_W pamięci, w myślach i w sercu._

Spojrzała na zegarek i adrenalina uderzyła jej do głowy. Już za moment zjawi się patronus informujący o zabójstwie Ministra Magii, a chwilę później pojawią się Śmierciożercy. Spojrzała wymownie na Harry'ego, który w lot pojął, o co chodzi. Kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie, i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki pokrzepiająco, zupełnie jakby mówił „powodzenia". Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, a w jej oczach zakręciły się łzy strachu. Bo bała się o Rona i Harry'ego, i to bardzo. Harry przeprosił Ginny, z którą tańczył, i podszedł do przyjaciela. Wciąż patrząc na Hermionę, chłopcy wycofali się w stronę, gdzie nie było gości, i w napięciu oczekiwali rozwoju wydarzeń.

Dziewczyna jeszcze raz przeleciała wspomnienie, które w jej głowie zapisało się dość chaotycznie, i wyciągnęła różdżkę, gotowa obezwładnić Rockwooda, który to, niby przez przypadek, rzucił _Crucio_ na Molly Weasley. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić, nie tym razem, kiedy miała wszystko pod kontrolą. _Ta gra odbędzie się według moich zasad_ pomyślała i skupiła się maksymalnie na tym, co miała zrobić. Nic więcej się w tym momencie nie liczyło, tylko pierwsza rozgrywka w grze o jej szczęście i pokój na świecie. _Brzmię jak kandydatka na miss świata. Pragnę pokoju na świecie i bla bla bla... _prychnęła w myślach, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Wśród gości zawrzało, gdy znikąd pojawił się srebrny ryś mówiący głosem Kingsleya Shacklebolta i informujący o morderstwie Ministra Magii i Śmierciożercach, którzy wyruszyli, aby znaleźć Harry'ego na weselu. Zapanowała lekka panika, Hermiona jednak była spokojna i pewną ręką trzymała różdżkę wycelowaną dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie pojawią się wysłannicy Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Rzuciła jeszcze okiem na Harry'ego i Rona, którzy dokładnie w momencie, gdy pojawili się ubrani w czarne szaty osobnicy, zniknęli teleportując się. Odetchnęła cicho, myśląc, że przynajmniej ta część się udała. Z powrotem utkwiła wzrok w przybyszach i, odnalazłszy Rockwooda, który już unosił różdżkę, nie zastanawiała się ani chwili.

- _Drętwota!_ – Czerwony płomień ugodził mężczyznę prosto w twarz, unieruchomił go skutecznie i spowodował bolesny upadek na drewniany parkiet. W głębi siebie Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, jednak jej twarz pozostała niewzruszona.

Wśród Śmierciożerców zawrzało, sądzili oni, że nikt nie ośmieli się ich zaatakować, jeśli sami nie rzucą pierwszego zaklęcia. Mylili się jednak. Bellatrix rozejrzała się wśród gości, aż jej wzrok padł na wyprostowaną dziewczynę, która dalej stała z wyciągniętą w ich stronę różdżką i w ogóle nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Z jej twarzy biła pogarda i pewność siebie, a oczy rzucały groźne błyski na nieproszonych gości.

- Panna Granger… - Lastrange zacmokała cicho i obracając swoją różdżkę między palcami odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny. – Wyjątkowo przybyliśmy tutaj z pokojowymi intencjami, miało nie być rzucania zaklęć ani tym podobnych rzeczy z naszej strony, i liczyliśmy, że i wy się podporządkujecie – Na jej usta wypłynął ironiczny uśmiech. – Jednak nasza główna szlama musiała się wyłamać.

- Och, Bello, wybacz mi, proszę, moje jakże haniebne zachowanie. – Hermiona skłoniła się głęboko, patrząc wyzywająco w oczy swojej rozmówczyni, weselnicy natomiast zadrżeli z niepokoju. – Oczywiście pohamowałabym się od rzucania zaklęciami w was, drodzy goście, jednak zmuszona byłam przeciwdziałać zamiarom Augustusa.

- Jakim zamiarom? – Bella była widocznie zdziwiona i, o dziwo, dała to po sobie poznać. Przecież każdy z obecnych tutaj Śmierciożerców dostał rozkaz od samego Czarnego Pana, aby nie używać zaklęć, jeśli nie będzie to konieczne.

- Sama go spytaj… - mruknęła Hermiona na tyle głośno, że usłyszał ją każdy, po czym cofnęła zaklęcie.

Z kpiącym uśmieszkiem przypatrywała się mężczyźnie, który podniósł się chwiejnie na nogach i spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią w oczach, celując różdżką prosto w jej serce.

- Augustusie! – Syk Lastrange spowodował, że skulił się w sobie i spróbował się wycofać na tyły. – Czy zamierzałeś rzucić w kogoś urokiem, zanim panna Granger cię obezwładniła?

- Niieee… - wyjąkał, choć nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonywująco.

- Rockwood, przestań udawać głupszego niż jesteś – Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarza, po którym na ustach kilku innych Śmierciożerców pojawiły się ironiczne uśmieszki. – Dobrze wiem, że miałeś zamiar potraktować Molly Weasley klątwą Cruciatus, więc łaskawie przyznaj się od razu i nie zmuszaj Bellatrix do zaglądania do twojego umysłu. Sądzę, że nie byłoby to miłe doświadczenie – Kilka osób, zarówno po jednej jak i po drugiej stronie, wybuchło śmiechem. Nawet Lastrange zadrgały kąciki ust i musiała przyznać, że ta mugolaczka ma naprawdę cięty język.

- Czy to prawda? – spytała obojętnym tonem odganiając od siebie myśli na temat dziewczyny, a gdy mężczyzna przytaknął, syknęła coś do niego. Musiało to być coś przerażającego, gdyż jego twarz stała się niemal przeźroczysta ze strachu. – Dziękuję, Granger… - mruknęła w jej stronę Bella i skłoniła lekko głowę. Coraz bardziej intrygowała ją ta szlama, która, wydawałoby się, w ogóle się nie bała. Jednak kolejne zdanie wypowiedziane przez tą młodą czarownicę wprawiło ją w niemałe zdziwienie. W jej czarnym umyśle zaczęła formować się nawet teoria spiskowa na temat szpicla wśród jej sprzymierzeńców, w końcu jak inaczej wytłumaczyć można było słowa Granger?

- Widział ktoś z weselników Harry'ego Pottera? – spytała Hermiona znudzonym tonem, oglądając przy tym swoje paznokcie tak, jakby były najciekawszym zjawiskiem na świecie. W środku płakała ze śmiechu, wyobrażając sobie, co musi dziać się w głowach tych biedaków.

- Nie…

- Ja go nie widziałem…

- To miał tu być Potter?

- Nie było go tu…

Z tłumu weselników padały coraz to nowe zaprzeczenia, które wprawiły Śmierciożerców w jeszcze większe zdziwienie. Przecież byli pewni, że znajdą Pottera na tym weselu. Jednak okazało się, że się mylili, i ich przybycie okazało się bezsensowną stratą czasu.

- Skoro Pottera tu nie ma, na nas już czas – rzuciła Bellatrix rozeźlonym tonem i odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia. Jednak, przypomniawszy sobie o słowach szwagra, spojrzała na Gryfonkę i rzuciła niedbale: – Granger, twoje przesłuchanie w sprawie nadania statusu krwi odbędzie się trzeciego sierpnia o dwunastej w Ministerstwie, nie spóźnij się. – Po tych słowach wraz z resztą Śmierciożerców teleportowała się. Zanim zniknęła w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl dotycząca brązowowłosej dziewczyny. _„Ta mała jest niezła!"_

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Zawsze trzeba podejmować ryzyko. Tylko wtedy uda nam się pojąć, jak wielkim cudem jest życie, gdy będziemy gotowi przyjąć niespodzianki, jakie niesie nam los._

Paulo Coelho - _Nad brzegiem rzeki Piedry usiadłam i płakałam..._

Hermiona opadła na krzesło ze świstem wypuszczając powietrze z ust. Adrenalina odeszła z jej ciała i dopiero teraz poczuła lekki strach oraz to, jak boleśnie napięte były jej wszystkie mięśnie. Była z siebie dumna, choć, patrząc na to wszystko obiektywnie, doszła do wniosku, że zachowała się bardzo lekkomyślnie.

- I jakim cudem mogłam powiedzieć to, że Rockwood chciał rzucić Cruciatusa? – szepnęła do siebie, starając się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć to, co zaszło. Według tego, co mówił ten starzec w parku, nie mogła nikomu wyjaśnić tego co wie, a tymczasem bez problemu wyjawiła zamiary mężczyzny innym. – Jak to się stało?

_- Nikt nie powiedział, że nie możesz odpowiadać na pytania, które dotyczą rzeczy oczywistych. _– W jej głowie odezwał się głos bardzo podobny do głosu starca z parku. – _W każdym innym wypadku słowa nie wypłynęłyby ci z ust._

Westchnęła ciężko. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, jak skończy się chęć wyjawienia prawdy komukolwiek. _Po prostu zaniemówię… Świetnie!_ pomyślała smętnie. Po chwili poczuła na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w brązowe oczy Molly Weasley, które wyrażały wdzięczność i podziw.

- Byłaś bardzo dzielna, Hermiono. – Pogłaskała ją po włosach jak córkę. – Dziękuję ci.

- To drobiazg, pani Weasley, każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie wiedząc, że ma rację.

Wszyscy kochali tę kobietę, która dla każdego starała się być niczym matka, zawsze racząc radą i dobrym słowem. Cóż z tego, że czasem jej wrzaski mogły obudzić umarłego, skoro wszystko robiła z myślą o bezpieczeństwie najbliższych. Hermiona westchnęła cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że żałuje, iż Molly nie będzie jej teściową. Ale trudno, taką podjęła decyzję, i nie mogła się teraz cofnąć.

Nagle rudozielona plama podbiegła do niej i chwyciła za rękę, ciągnąc jak najdalej od zbiegowiska. Gdy znalazły się już w bezpiecznej odległości, Ginny puściła jej dłoń i spojrzała na nią groźnie.

- Jakie do cholery przesłuchanie w sprawie nadania statusu krwi? – warknęła mierząc Hermionę wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka. – To po to była ci ta sowa rano? Skąd wiedziałaś?

- Gin, spokojnie – Brązowowłosa opadła na wilgotną trawę i pociągnęła za sobą młodą Weasley. – Tak, po to była mi ta sowa rano. Nie, nie wiedziałam, że tymi przesłuchaniami zajmą się Śmierciożercy, byłam pewna, że przeprowadzają je normalni pracownicy ministerstwa. – Kłamstwo przeszło jej przez gardło zadziwiająco łatwo. – A nadanie statusu krwi dlatego, że dowiedziałam się niedawno ciekawych rzeczy o moich prawdziwych rodzicach – mruknęła, po raz kolejny zdając sobie sprawę, że łatwo mogła powiedzieć o tym, co wiedziała już dużo wcześniej. _Jakoś marnie to zapobieganie zdradzeniu komuś prawdy działa…_ przeszło jej przez myśl i uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc rosnące zainteresowanie w oczach przyjaciółki. Wiedziała, że czeka ją długa opowieść, która będzie bliższa prawdzie niż wszystko to, co do tej pory powiedziała.

- Jakich prawdziwych rodzicach? – spytała rudowłosa patrząc na nią badawczo. – Przecież twoi rodzice to mugole, dentyści, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o magii, dopóki nie dostałaś listu z Hogwartu! – emocjonowała się dziewczyna, patrząc przenikliwie w twarz przyjaciółki i starając się coś z niej wyczytać. Nie było to takie proste, gdyż Hermiona od rana zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Najpierw zamknęła się w pokoju, choć wiedziała, że będzie potrzebna przy przygotowaniach do wesela. Później wysłała tajemniczy list, szepcząc do sowy, żeby się nie śpieszyła. Była zachwycona ubraniem krótkiej sukienki i butów na obcasie, choć nie dalej jak wczoraj narzekała, że będzie musiała ją wydłużyć, a obcasy zmniejszyć. A oprócz tego pomalowała się. To było już za dużo dla Gin. – Gadaj, co jest grane…

- Powiedzmy, że państwo Granger nie są moimi biologicznymi rodzicami…


	4. Chapter 4

_Ciągle liczysz na jakiś cud, aż w końcu dociera do Ciebie, że nigdy on nie nastąpi. Postanawiasz zmiany i zaczynasz wcielać je w życie. Cud staje się pogrzebany, ale nadzieja zostaje._

_Cofam się pamięcią do chwili, kiedy się to zaczęło, ponieważ wspomnienia to jedyne, co mi pozostało. _

Nicholas Sparks_ - __I wciąż ją kocham_

**Deszcz zmian…**

Krople deszczu uderzały jednostajnie o parapet okna. Hermiona przekręciła się na drugi bok i z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwała się w przyjemną melodię wygrywaną przez wodę, która z zaciętością próbowała przebić się przez szybę, zupełnie jakby chciała dostać się do pokoju, w którym dziewczyna spała. Już od dłuższego czasu po prostu leżała i pozwalała myślom swobodnie przepływać przez jej głowę. Nie chciała skupiać się dłużej na niczym, więc z wdzięcznością przyjęła dźwięk budzika, który rozdzwonił się równo o godzinie siódmej. Czekał ją ciężki dzień, w końcu musiała załatwić kilka bardzo ważnych spraw. Dodatkowo jej organizm domagał się dziennej dawki kofeiny i, o dziwo, nikotyny. To, że zaczęła palić po urodzeniu Hugona, było dla wszystkich jej przyjaciół i znajomych tajemnicą bardzo skrzętnie przez nią ukrywaną. Nie sądziła jednak, że jej nałóg z poprzedniego życia objawi się również w tym, przyprawiając ją o zły nastrój z samego rana.

- Ironia losu… - mruknęła, odkrywając się, siadając na łóżku i przeciągając się, by odgonić resztki snu, które wciąż czaiły się w jej mięśniach.

Podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją z rozmachem. Na jej twarzy odmalował się szok i niedowierzanie. Zamiast swoich ukochanych żakietów i spódnic na półkach zauważyła mnóstwo powyciąganych swetrów i kilka par szerokich spodni, wszystko w burych i nieciekawych kolorach, bardziej odpowiednich dla staruszek niż młodych dziewczyn. Zupełnie zapomniała, że w wieku siedemnastu lat miała okropny styl, o ile w ogóle można było to tak nazwać.

- Czyli jeszcze zakupy… - Dodała kolejną rzecz do swojej listy i niechętnie ubrała się w coś, co jako tako jej odpowiadało. Nie mogła wyjść z szoku, że jako nastolatka była tak nieświadoma swojej urody i figury oraz tak odporna na wszelkie modowe nowinki. – No tak, wtedy liczyły się tylko książki i ratowanie świata, kto by się przejmował wyglądem.

Spakowawszy do torebki najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy zeszła cicho do kuchni gdzie z lubością zaparzyła sobie mocnej kawy. Usiadła na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł i po raz kolejny zasłuchała się w melodię wygrywaną przez deszcz, grzejąc dłonie na kubku. Pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, niezbyt długą, ale zawsze to było coś.

Momentalnie przed jej oczami pojawiła się pamiętna noc, gdy jednym ruchem różdżki zniszczyła wszystko co kochała i co miało dla niej jakieś znaczenie. Pamiętała swój krzyk, gdy podczas upadku spadła mu maska, pamiętała wyraz jego oczu, kiedy patrzył na nią, leżąc na trawie i wykrwawiając się na śmierć. Widziała jego usta, bezgłośnie wypowiadające jej imię, które zawisło w powietrzu wraz z ostatnim oddechem. Znów klęczała nad jego ciałem, zanosząc się niemym szlochem i głaszcząc jego zastygłą twarz. Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając od siebie tę wizję i zdecydowanym ruchem wytarła samotną łzę spływającą jej po policzku.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że puste naczynie umyło się i odstawiło na swoje miejsce po czym, zarzucając kaptur na głowę, wyszła na zewnątrz, poddając swoje ciało strugom deszczu.

Okręciła się wokół własnej osi i już po chwili stała przed niskim, jednorodzinnym domkiem na obrzeżach Londynu. Tutaj także padał deszcz, sprawiając że woda lała się z dziewczyny strumieniami. Po prostu stała i patrzyła na swój rodzinny dom, teraz pusty i niezamieszkały. Zbyt cichy. Ze wszystkich sił starała się nie dopuścić do siebie wspomnień o rodzicach, wiedziała, że to nie ma sensu i że lepiej będzie im bez niej.

Weszła do środka i pewnie skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku strychu. Jeśli pamięć jej nie myliła, to tutaj znajdzie wszystko czego potrzebowała. Wśród zatęchłego powietrza wypełnionego wirującymi drobinkami kurzu dostrzegła starą szafę, do której rodzice zawsze zabraniali jej się zbliżać. Uśmiechnęła się, delikatnie dotykając starego drewna, którego faktura drażniła jej palce, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła drzwiczki. Po raz kolejny poczuła ten sam zachwyt, gdy zobaczyła delikatną poświatę unoszącą się znad zwykłego kartonowego pudła. Ona doskonale wiedziała, że to właśnie tam, w środku, znajduje się całe jej dziedzictwo, wszystko co jest dowodem jej magicznego pochodzenia. Drżącymi dłońmi ściągnęła karton z półki i położyła na podłodze, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy znalazła to wszystko. Wtedy zachowała swoje odkrycie w tajemnicy, tym razem jednak postąpi inaczej, wiedziała to dokładnie, gdy ostrożnie brała w dłonie grubą księgę. Delikatnie przejechała opuszkami palców po tłoczonych w skórze złotych literach.

- Księga Rodowa Clearbloodów – przeczytała cicho, a jej oczy błysnęły radością, gdy na ostatniej zapisanej stronie zobaczyła swoje zdjęcie, które mrugnęło do niej zawadiacko.

Z wcześniejszej strony patrzyli na nią rodzice, uśmiechając się ciepło. Nigdy ich nie poznała i nigdy nie będzie miała możliwości ich poznać. Tuż koło dat urodzenia widniała również data ich śmierci - _31 październik 1981,_ ten sam dzień, w którym zginęli rodzice Harry'ego, lecz kilka godzin wcześniej. Wiedziała o tym, gdyż przy dacie widniała również notatka dotycząca okoliczności zgonu: „_Zamordowani przez Toma Rilddle'a, los ich dziecka nieznany"_. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak potężnej magii musieli użyć, by ją ukryć, jednak nigdy nie dowie się, dlaczego oddali ją właśnie państwu Granger.

Potrząsnęła głową i podniosła się z klęczek, jednym ruchem różdżki odsyłając pudło do swojego pokoju w Norze. Otrzepała się z kurzu i pośpiesznie opuściła dom, który był pełen jej wspomnień, ale również przynosił jej pewien rodzaj goryczy. _Tyle lat upokorzeń, a wystarczyło otworzyć starą szafę na strychu_ mruknęła w myślach, po czym teleportowała się przed Bank Gringotta. W dłoni nerwowo ściskała dwa kluczyki. Jeden do skrytki, którą założyli jej rodzice, gdzie miała własne oszczędności. Drugi, wyglądający na naprawdę stary, do skarbca Clearbloodów, którego nie miała zamiaru użyć, przynajmniej do jutra. Gdy zaopatrzyła się w zapas pieniędzy ruszyła na zakupy do niemagicznego Londynu, nucąc pod nosem przebój ze swoich czasów, zapominając o tym, że jeszcze nikt go nie zna.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Deszcz rytmicznie uderzał w wielkie okno, zamazując wszystko co było za nim. Krople z zawrotną prędkością sunęły w dół, urządzając między sobą wyścigi lub łącząc się w pary, i spokojnie płynęły ku swemu przeznaczeniu. Na parapecie przysiadła para zmokłych ptaków, które wspólnie chroniły się przed zacinającym deszczem. Jednak chłopak siedzący po drugiej stronie zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Tępo wpatrywał się w zamazany krajobraz, lecz nic nie widział, zbyt był pogrążony w swoich myślach. A miał o czym rozmyślać.

Przed oczami przelatywały mu sceny z jego życia i sprawiały, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Coś ściskało go za gardło przyduszając, nie pozwalając złapać głębszego oddechu. Gdy tylko zaczerpnął życiodajnego tlenu w płuca, jakaś nieznana siła przygniatała mu klatkę piersiową, a uczucie duszenia wracało. Tysiące igieł wbijało się w jego ciało, powodując ból, który, mimo usilnych prób, nie chciał zniknąć. Coś w środku niego ciągnęło go w dół, sprawiając że umysł pogrążał się w mroku a serce zwalniało swój rytm, jakby przygotowywało się do wiecznego snu.

Słyszał tysiące głosów przeplatających się ze sobą, tworzących zbitą masę dźwięków, która uderzała w jego i tak już okaleczone jestestwo, wyniszczała jeszcze bardziej i gmatwała wszystko, co nieludzkim wysiłkiem starał sobie ułożyć w głowie. Nie mógł, nie potrafił znaleźć wyjścia z tej sytuacji, czuł, jakby w ogóle go nie było. Opuścił wzrok, spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyne co widzi, to dłonie marionetki kierowanej przez kogoś innego. Nie miał już własnej woli, nie mógł robić tego co chciał. Zabijał, bo ktoś kazał mu zabijać. Sprawiał ból, bo ktoś zmusił go do tego, a on nie mógł powiedzieć nie. Coraz mniej zostało go w jego własnym ciele. Coraz bardziej stawał się po prostu kukiełką, którą prowadził lalkarz, pociągając za sznurki i narzucając swoją wolę.

Poczuł, jak zimne palce strachu po raz kolejny oplatają się wokół jego serca, jak jego zimny oddech sprawia, że włosy stają mu dęba. Zdał sobie sprawę, że było to jedyne uczucie, którego nikt w nim nie kontrolował. Było jego własne, wzlatywało z jego szarzejącej duszy i zachowywało w nim resztki jego dawnego ja. Nie dało się kontrolować tego strachu, nawet lalkarz był bezsilny, jednak na tyle sprytny, by wykorzystać go do swoich celów. Bezwzględność, z jaką kierowano jego ruchami, zacierała złudzenie, że mógłby jeszcze się odnaleźć, znaleźć gdzieś w sobie siłę, by się przeciwstawić.

Westchnął głęboko, zwieszając głowę nad splecionymi jak do modlitwy dłońmi. Nie wierzył w Boga i zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę on w nic nie wierzy. Ani w dobro i zło, którego podobno nie ma. Ani we władzę i potęgę, które podobno liczą się najbardziej. Ktoś mu tak kiedyś powiedział, ale jego otumaniony umysł nie mógł skojarzyć kto, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach. Wszystko mu się rozmazywało, zlewało w jedną masę, z której nie dało się wyodrębnić poszczególnych składników. Wiedział tylko, że przeszłość była szara, teraźniejszość grafitowa, a przyszłość, mimo wszelkich wysiłków, malowała się w czarnych jak smoła barwach. Niepewny swojego jutra nie potrafił skupić się na niczym. Raz po raz pojawiała się przed jego oczami scena z czerwca i czuł wtedy, jak presja tamtego wydarzenia, a raczej tego, czego nie był w stanie zrobić, zgniata go jak robaka. Nienauczony był przegrywać, chociaż los często raczył go porażkami.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę przyczyną jego przegranych był tylko on sam i jego wybory, których dokonywał przez lata. Jasna błyskawica przecięła czarne niebo, a wraz z nadchodzącym grzmotem pojawiła się w jego sercu niepewność i coś na kształt nadziei. Zrozumiał, że wszystko co go spotkało, wszystko co przeżył, jest winą jego wyborów. Bo każdy człowiek ma wybór, może zdecydować o swoim losie, a on pozwolił, aby ktoś inny nim kierował, aby ktoś inny narzucał mu tok myślenia i wpajał wartości. Nigdy nie mógł sam zdecydować co popiera, co jest dla niego najlepsze. Nigdy, w ciągu swojego siedemnastoletniego życia, nie dali mu możliwości wyboru.

Zajrzał głęboko w siebie. Przedzierając się przez mroki swojego umysłu odnalazł w końcu to, czego szukał. Prawdziwy on siedział zamknięty głęboko w środku, przygnieciony przez puste frazesy i wygórowane wymagania innych. Był prawie niewidoczny, ale jednak wciąż był, istniał, i to właśnie ta jego prawdziwa strona wciąż miała nadzieję na to, ze kiedyś uda jej się dojść do głosu. Teraz ten jasny on stanął prosto naprzeciw swojego przeciwieństwa, tej obrzydliwej chimery stworzonej przez innych, i uśmiechał się ironicznie, jakby wiedział, że nadszedł jego czas. Strach pojawił się na twarzy ciemnej odsłony jego osoby, a wszystkie jego rany przeszły na tego drugiego, który z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz silniejszy. Nigdy niegojące się rany, pamiątki po wszystkim, co zrobił złego, ozdobiły ciało tamtego, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął. Z uśmiechem patrzył na upadek tego, co przez lata nie pozwalało mu dojść do głosu.

Rozważając, co jest właściwe, chłopak wstał z parapetu i podszedł do kominka, rozpalając w nim ogień jednym ruchem różdżki. Wpatrywał się w płomienie, a w środku toczył zażartą walkę. Nie wiedział co wybrać, jak się zachować. Nagle znowu pojawiły się sceny z jego życia. Oglądał wszystkie po kolei, jednak stojąc jakby z boku. Obserwował samego siebie i uderzył go jego własny wygląd. _To nie mogłem być ja…_ pomyślał i siłą swojej woli zatrzymał pokaz na jednej scenie. Krzyczał wtedy na jakąś dziewczynę, w której oczach szkliły się łzy smutku. Nie znał jej, choć po kolorze krawatu uznał, że musiała to być jakaś Krukonka.

Odwrócił od niej wzrok i spojrzał na siebie. Zmarszczone brwi, wredny uśmiech i lekceważące gesty. Cały on, w tej najgorszej z możliwych odsłon. Ale jeden szczegół przykuł jego uwagę. Przyjrzał się dokładniej i dostrzegł to, czego, jak mu się wydawało, nikt inny dostrzec nie potrafił. W jego oczach czaiły się smutek i ból, głęboko schowane za nienawiścią i żądzą władzy, ale jednak wciąż tam były. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeszcze jest dla niego szansa, że jeszcze może przestać być złym i zmienić swoje życie. Odwrócił się od swojej postaci zamaszyście i aż się zachwiał, gdy napotkał na sobie spojrzenie czekoladowych tęczówek, w których czaiło się zrozumienie i wiara. Jednak nie tylko on zauważył, że nie jest za późno. Ona także to widziała i to ostatecznie przekonało go o słuszności jego postanowienia poprawy.

Bo mogłoby się wydawać, że on, Draco Malfoy, nienawidzi z całego serca Hermiony Granger, jednak były to tylko pozory. W głębi siebie tak naprawdę podziwiał ją za odwagę i inteligencję. I zazdrościł jej. Zazdrościł jej przyjaciół, których on tak naprawdę nie miał. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i podszedł do Gryfonki, która z nieodgadnioną miną przyglądała się jemu samemu kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Odgarnął jeden z niesfornych loczków z jej policzka, po czym pochylił się nad nią. Jego oddech owiał jej twarz, gdy wyszeptał jedno zdanie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

- Dziękuję, że we mnie wierzysz…

Po chwili znów znajdował się w swoim pokoju. Stał przy kominku wpatrując się w ogień i zastanawiając się jakie ma szanse na to aby się zmienić.

- I na to, żeby ktoś w tę moją zmianę uwierzył…

_Zmiany przychodzą jak lekki wiatr, który porusza zasłony o poranku i jak delikatne perfumy pachnące dzikimi kwiatami, ukrytymi w trawie. _

John Steinbeck

_Zmiany przyjdą na pewno, lecz nie wtedy, kiedy się na nie czeka. _

Stefan Kisielewski

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tłum ludzi przemierzał ogromną powierzchnię największego centrum handlowego w Londynie w poszukiwaniu tysiąca rzeczy, które w danym momencie wydawały się wręcz niezbędne do dalszego życia. Gwar rozbawionych głosów, w których pobrzmiewała ekscytacja i coś na wzór chęci przeżycia przygody, wypełniał całą przestrzeń. Jednak jaką przygodę można przeżyć w zwykłym centrum handlowym? Można na przykład trafić na wyprzedaż ubrań swojego ukochanego projektanta, można spotkać dawno niewidzianych znajomych, można robić wiele zwyczajnych rzeczy, które później wzrastają do rangi przygody.

Można też jak Hermiona wpaść w szał zakupów i wydawać kolejne pieniądze na bluzki, bluzeczki, spódnice, żakiety i inne tego typu rzeczy. Brunetka wyglądała na najszczęśliwszą osobę na ziemi, gdy przedzierała się przez tłum londyńczyków z masą toreb wypełnionych jej zdobyczami. I tak było. Już dawno nie czuła się tak beztroska i radosna jak w tym momencie. W swoim poprzednim życiu między pracą a domem nie miała czasu na takie drobne przyjemności jak zakupy. Zazwyczaj po prostu zaklęciami zmieniała stare ubrania w nowe, nadawała im inne kolory i fasony, dostosowując je do panującej mody. A teraz tak po prostu z uśmiechem na ustach przechadzała się wśród sklepów, a do którego by nie zajrzała, znajdowała coś, bez czego w żadnym wypadku nie mogła się obejść. Na szczęście od Gringotta wzięła wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy, aby pokryć wszystkie swoje zachcianki.

Wyszła właśnie zadowolona z jednego z butików z niebotycznie drogimi dodatkami ciesząc się z nowej torebki i kilku innych drobiazgów, gdy w jej uszach zabrzmiał lekko zachrypnięty głos, który poznałaby na końcu świata, a może i dalej.

_- Dziękuję, że we mnie wierzysz…_

Siatki wypadły jej z rąk, a ona sama przykryła usta dłonią i rozejrzała się wokoło, jednak nikogo nie zauważyła. Szybko pozbierała swoje pakunki i śpiesznym krokiem opuściła centrum handlowe. Od nadmiaru myśli zaczęło huczeć jej w głowie, więc w najbliższym, ciemnym zaułku odesłała zakupy do swojego pokoju w Norze, po czym śpiesznym krokiem ruszyła w stronę kawiarni, która majaczyła po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Gdy tylko przekroczyła drzwi przytulnego lokalu owiał ją aromat świeżo parzonej kawy i dymu papierosowego. Zapach ten nie podziałał na nią w pełni uspokajająco, więc gdy podeszła do baru wciąż miała rozbiegane spojrzenie, była blada, a dłonie trzęsły się jej tak, jakby była z galarety. Barman, mężczyzna w średnim wieku, popatrzył na nią ze zrozumieniem i po chwili postawił przed jej nosem dużą filiżankę ciemnej, aromatycznej kawy. Tuż obok położył talerzyk z apetycznie wyglądającym ciastem czekoladowym i popielniczkę.

- Na nieprzewidziane sytuacje najlepsza jest mocna kawa, coś słodkiego i papieros. – Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny dobrodusznie i, nie zwracając uwagi na jej wiek, położył przed nią paczkę cienkich papierosów o wiśniowym posmaku, po czym odszedł, by obsłużyć następnego klienta.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i upiła łyk kawy. Jak zawsze była wyborna, pełna aromatu i tej ujmującej goryczki. Dlatego uwielbiała to miejsce w swoim poprzednim życiu. Tylko tutaj podawali tak znakomitą kawę i domowej roboty ciasta. Tutaj też po wprowadzeniu zakazu palenia w miejscach publicznych nikt sobie nic z niego nie robił. Było to jedyne miejsce w Londynie, gdzie nad filiżanką kawy można było zapalić. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do barmana, który nieraz już jej pomógł, choć teraz nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, i ze smakiem zaczęła pałaszować przepyszne ciasto, które okazało się jej ulubionym czekoladowo-miętowym. Po skończeniu z lubością odpaliła papierosa i, zaciągając się dymem, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, co się jej przed chwilą przydarzyło. Była pewna, że usłyszała głos Malfoya, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak to mogło być możliwe. Przecież na pewno nie było go w centrum handlowym, a nawet jeśli by był, to skąd wziąłby się pomysł na szeptanie jej czegoś do ucha? Pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową i, dopijając kawę, wstała z wysokiego barowego stołka. Położyła na ladzie należność za wszystko i wyszła na ulicę z zamiarem jak najszybszego powrotu do Nory i położenia się w łóżku. Zdecydowanie za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Cóż, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że historia o założycielach nie jest najwyższych lotów i jest totalnie zagmatwana, ale mam nadzieję, że uchwycicie jej sens._

_Dziękuję za wszelkie dodania do alertów bądź ulubionych i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zobaczę jakieś wasze opinie w komentarzach._

_Miłego czytania_

* * *

><p><em>Emocje, kaprysy i kłamstwa, fascynacja i gra. Uczucia i ich brak... Dary, których nie wolno przyjąć... Kłamstwo i prawda. Czym jest prawda? Zaprzeczeniem kłamstwa? Czy stwierdzeniem faktu? A jeżeli fakt jest kłamstwem, czym jest wówczas prawda? Kto jest pełen uczuć, które nim targają, a kto pustą skorupą zimnego czerepu? Kto?<em>

_Co jest prawdą? Czym jest prawda?_

Andrzej Sapkowski - _Miecz przeznaczenia_

**Przesłuchanie**

Obudziły ją promienie słońca padające wprost na jej twarz i, mimo że ze wszystkich sił starała się zasnąć ponownie, na nic się to nie zdało. Po wczorajszych ulewach i burzach nie zostało ani śladu. Po błękitnym niebie przesuwały się delikatnie, białe obłoczki zwiastujące ładną pogodę. Słońce wesoło odbijało się w kałużach, jedynych pamiątkach po niedawnym deszczu.

Hermiona przeciągnęła się wstając z łóżka i spojrzała na zegarek. Wskazówki pokazywały godzinę dziewiątą, czyli dziewczynie pozostały trzy godziny do przesłuchania.

- W sam raz… - mruknęła do siebie i wciąż nie do końca rozbudzona udała się do łazienki wziąć orzeźwiający i pobudzający prysznic. Szczególną pomocą w tej czynności okazał się żel o świeżym zapachu cytrusów i konwalii. – Coś cudownego… - westchnęła do siebie, pozwalając aby cudownie chłodna woda zmywała z jej ciała stres i resztki snu. Odzyskała energię i wewnętrzny spokój, tak jej dzisiaj potrzebny.

Gdy pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem przesłuchania zeszła do kuchni, wprawiła wszystkich tam obecnych w niemałe zdziwienie. Ginny, która właśnie piła herbatę zakrztusiła się malowniczo i, gdyby nie pomoc Freda, byłaby się udusiła. Sam Fred z otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek, podobnie zresztą jak jego brat bliźniak. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując reakcje pozostałych mężczyzn znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu były podobne do reakcji bliźniąt. A osób w kuchni było niemało. Oprócz wspomnianej trójki młodych Weasleyów przy stole siedział Remus, Charlie, Tonks, Kingsley i jeszcze kilka postaci, których Hermiona nie znała. Molly Weasley natomiast upuściła trzymany w rękach talerz, który rozbił się na tysiąc małych kawałeczków. Nawet Krzywołap patrzył na swoją właścicielkę ze zdziwieniem malującym się na pyszczku.

- No co? – spytała Hermiona, podchodząc do ekspresu i nalewając sobie filiżankę mocnej kawy. Upiła łyk, rozkoszując się smakiem, który mile łechtał jej podniebienie, jednak wciąż nie usłyszała odpowiedzi na zadanie przez siebie pytanie. – Co? Źle wyglądam? – Autentycznie poczuła się tak, jakby ubrała się niewłaściwie, ale nikt nie chce jej sprawić przykrości. Spojrzała na zegarek. – Jeszcze zdążę się przebrać. – Ruszyła w stronę schodów jednak zatrzymał ją krzyk jej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

- Zwariowałaś? – Ginny podbiegła do niej i popatrzyła prosto w oczy. – Wyglądasz cudownie!

- Olśniewająco! – dodał George.

- Sexy! – zawtórował mu Fred, za co dostał po głowie od Molly, która odezwała się ciepłym głosem.

- Hermionko, wyglądasz wspaniale, elegancko i z klasą – Podeszła do dziewczyny, która w myślach skrzywiła się na dźwięk znienawidzonego zdrobnienia, objęła ją ramieniem i pocałowała ją w policzek. – Powodzenia. A teraz znikaj, szybciutko, bo się spóźnisz.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do zebranych po czym pewnym krokiem ruszyła do wyjścia. Na zewnątrz okręciła się wokół własnej osi i po chwili nieprzyjemnej podróży pojawiła się koło starej budki telefonicznej. Weszła do niej pewnie i wybrała numer 62442, który umożliwiał wejście do Ministerstwa Magii.

- Ministerstwo Magii, proszę podać imię i nazwisko oraz cel przybycia – odezwał się znudzony głos w słuchawce.

- Hermiona Jean Granger, przyszłam na przesłuchanie w sprawie nadania statusu krwi. – Gdy z miejsca na resztę wypadła plakietka z jej imieniem, winda zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, jak interesującą pracą musi być powtarzanie w kółko tego samego i zaśmiała się cicho.

Hol Ministerstwa nie przypominał niczym tego, co zapamiętała. Fontanna Braterstwa była całkowicie zniszczona, co było skutkiem ich walki na piątym roku. Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie i mogłoby się wydawać, że była jedyną uśmiechającą się osobą, która znajdowała się w tym ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Reszta przebywających tam zmierzała w swoim kierunku z wyraźnymi oznakami zdenerwowania. W strategicznych miejscach unosili się dementorzy lub stali Śmierciożercy. Atmosfera przepełniona była strachem i niepewnością, jednak ona przywołała wszystkie najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia jakie miała i z pewnym uśmiechem podeszła do kontuaru, za którym siedział strażnik sprawdzający różdżki.

W windzie była zupełnie sama, więc na chwilę mogła się odprężyć. Jechała do podziemi, gdyż to właśnie tam odbywały się przesłuchania mugolaków. Gdy winda stanęła na właściwym poziomie i drzwi się otworzyły, owiał ją chłód, który był spowodowany przez niezliczone wręcz zastępy dementorów patrolujących korytarze. Nic nie mogli jej zrobić, a ich świszczące oddechy nie robiły na niej najmniejszego wrażenia, czego nie można było powiedzieć o garstce czarodziejów, zapewne mugolskiego pochodzenia, którzy siedzieli na krzesłach, czekając na swoją kolej. Usiadła na wolnym krześle tuż koło rozdygotanej kobiety w średnim wieku i otworzyła swoją przepastną torebkę. Po chwili trzymała w dłoni tabliczkę orzechowej czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa, którą otworzyła i, ułamując kawałek, podała swojej sąsiadce.

- Proszę zjeść, poczuje się pani lepiej – powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – I niech sobie pani przypomni najszczęśliwsze chwile pani życia – doradziła, gdy kobieta zaczęła jeść podany jej słodycz. Po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech a zszarzała skóra znów odzyskała naturalny kolor.

- Dziękuję… - szepnęła tamta i namawiana przez Hermionę podała czekoladę i instrukcje, jak się zachować, mężczyźnie siedzącemu obok niej.

Nim minęła minuta, wszyscy czekający na przesłuchanie przestali przypominać zombie, co bardzo ucieszyło Gryfonkę. Uśmiech na jej twarzy poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyła, że za dwie minuty jej kolej. _Zabawa zaraz się zacznie…_ pomyślała, wkładając jeden kosmyk za ucho.

_Nawet skromna __pomoc__ jest zawsze lepsza od wielkiego współczucia_.

Władysław Loranc

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lucjusz Malfoy miał już serdecznie dość tych całych przesłuchań. Siedział w tym bagnie już trzecią godzinę, w tym czasie zdążył zanudzić się na śmierć, rozwiązać cały zeszyt Magicznego Sudoku i zaplanować swój pogrzeb na milion sposobów. Cóż miał biedak robić innego? Wszak wszyscy, którzy przyszli na przesłuchanie, gadali te same bzdety na temat równości mugolaków i czarodziejów czystej krwi, mieszańce próbowały udowodnić swoją przydatność, a członkowie starych czarodziejskich rodów przychodzili, by uciąć sobie z nim pogawędkę na temat polityki Voldemorta. Jednym słowem - nuda.

Zbliżała się godzina dwunasta, czyli zaplanowane przesłuchanie Granger. Nie mógł się go doczekać, tak samo jak Bella i ta obrzydliwa, różowa ropucha Umbridge, które siedziały po jego dwóch stronach. _Czarny Pan mi świadkiem, że rzucę tę robotę, jeśli ta skrzecząca baba jeszcze raz się do mnie uśmiechnie"_ złorzeczył w myślach, odsuwając się jak najdalej od Dolores. Kiwnął dłonią na Yaxleya, który tymczasowo zajmował się wpuszczaniem przesłuchiwanych, by poprosił pannę Granger. Znudzonym wzrokiem spojrzał w papiery, jednak usłyszawszy ciche _niesamowite_ wyszeptane przez Bellę podniósł oczy, spodziewając się zobaczyć przestraszoną małolatę.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy ujrzał zmierzającą w stronę stołu Komisji kobietę. Jej niebotycznie wysokie, czarne szpilki miarowo uderzały o kamienną posadzkę sali, powodując powstanie echa. Ubrana była w czarną spódnicę do kolan, z wysokim stanem, która podkreślała jej wąską talię i zgrabne nogi, oraz w bluzkę w granatowo białą kratkę z krótkim rękawkiem, zapinaną na guziczki. Na smukłej szyi przewiązaną miała apaszkę w kolorze głębokiego granatu. Swoje nieokiełznane zazwyczaj włosy spięła w luźny warkocz, który opadał jej na lewe ramię, pozwoliła przy tym, aby kilka kosmyków opadało swobodnie wzdłuż twarzy. Na prawym ramieniu przewieszoną miała elegancką torebkę z czarnej skóry.

Zdziwiony Lucjusz obejrzał ją od stóp do głów, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na jej twarzy. Miała tylko delikatny makijaż, który podkreślał jej duże czekoladowe oczy i pełne malinowe usta. Właśnie te usta, rozciągnięte w pewnym siebie uśmiechu przykuły wzrok Malfoya. Nie tego się spodziewał. Wyobrażał sobie ją jako przestraszoną siedemnastolatkę, z szopą na głowie, w powyciąganych swetrach, która jąkała się wypowiadając swoje imię. Jednak przed nim usiadła pewna siebie, młoda i, musiał to przyznać, piękna kobieta. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy przez jego głowę przeleciała irracjonalna myśl, w której panna Granger zmieniała się w panią Malfoy, żonę jego syna i matkę jego wnucząt. Piękna wizja, szkoda tylko, że dziewczyna była nieczystej krwi. _Pal sześć nieczystą krew! _krzyknął w myślach, gdy przed jego oczami pojawiła się wizja rozkosznych maluchów o blond loczkach i czekoladowych oczach.

_Czasami pod serdecznym uśmiechem kryją się wielkie doznane krzywdy, _

_niespełnione marzenia i miłość, która zamiast szczęścia ofiarowała ból._

_Niby wiadomo, że życie jest pełne różnych niespodzianek, _

_a jednak zawsze się dziwimy kiedy przytrafia się nam coś nietypowego, _

_tym bardziej jeśli jest to miłe zaskoczenie..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hermiona z rozbawieniem patrzyła na całą sytuację. Było dokładnie tak jak się tego spodziewała, a może jeszcze lepiej. Najpierw Yaxley prawie zszedł na zawał gdy ją zobaczył, co skwitowała tylko delikatnym uśmiechem. Później było tylko lepiej. Weszła do ciemnej sali, na końcu której znajdował się stół Komisji, przy którym siedział Malfoy Senior, ropucha Umbridge i świrnięta Bellatrix. Ta ostatnia gdy ją zobaczyła otworzyła szeroko oczy, tak że przypominały wielkością złote galeony i wyszeptała coś pod nosem. Dolores siedziała jak spetryfikowana, a jej twarz na przemian stawała się czerwona jak burak lub biała jak papier. Lucjusz na początku nie był zupełnie zainteresowany jej osobą, jednak zaciekawiła go reakcja towarzyszek, więc podniósł wzrok. Hermiona dokładnie czuła jak jego stalowe spojrzenie ślizga się po jej ciele, po czym na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz rozanielenia, tak do niego nie pasujący. Oddałaby w tej chwili wszystkie swoje pieniądze za to by zajrzeć do jego myśli, albo żeby mieć przy sobie aparat fotograficzny. _To byłoby cudowne zdjęcie! _pomyślała wesoło.

Usiadła na niewygodnym krześle i ledwo powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, chrząknęła. Ten dźwięk musiał wytrącić Lucjusza z jego rozmyślań, bo spojrzał na nią z poważną miną i rozpoczął swoją przemowę.

- Panna Hermiona Jean Granger. Przyszła tu dzisiaj pani, by nadano jej status krwi. Myślę, że w tym wypadku przesłuchanie jest całkowicie zbędne, gdyż wszyscy wiemy, że jest pani mugolaczką jakich mało, a w pani rodzinie nie ma żadnych innych czarodziejów. Zatem…

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę się z tym zgodzić – Hermiona wstała z krzesła i stanęła dokładnie naprzeciw Malfoya przerywając mu niegrzecznie, ale miało to głęboko gdzieś. – Ma pan rację, panie Malfoy. Och, darujmy sobie te całe panie i panów, to takie sztywne… - mruknęła, po czym wyciągnęła z torebki grubą księgę i plik dokumentów. Ważąc to wszystko w dłoniach spojrzała na trzyosobową komisję, dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na Umbrigde. – Znacie mnie wszyscy jako Hermionę Jane Granger, szlamę i przyjaciółkę Pottera. Macie rację, przez ponad siedemnaście lat ja sama uważałam się za mugolaczkę, jednak… - zrobiła efektowną pauzę dla zwiększenia napięcia, które i tak sięgało już zenitu. Powolnym ruchem położyła trzymane w dłoniach przedmioty na stole. – Jednak niedawno okazało się, że mam czystszą krew od was wszystkich razem wziętych. Szczerze nie byłby to nawet marny ułamek tego jak szlachetna jest moja krew – zdobyła się na sarkazm, po czym, wyczarowując sobie wygodny fotel, usiadła tuż przy stole.

- Jak śmiesz, smarkulo, mówić takie rzeczy – warknęła Bellatrix, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Już miała wyciągać różdżkę, by potraktować tą zuchwałą dziewczynę tym, na co zasługiwała, gdy odezwał się Lucjusz, kolejny raz w ciągu kilku dni krzyżując jej plany. Irytacja Śmierciożerczyni sięgnęła szczytu.

- Bello, spokojnie. – W dłoniach trzymał Księgę Rodową Clearbloodów, a na jego twarzy malował się szok. – Myślę, ze panna Gran… Clearblood ma rację – powiedział cicho i spojrzał na siedzącą przed nim dziewczynę, po czym podał księgę swojej szwagierce.

Hermiona z rosnącym zadowoleniem przyglądała się szokowi i niedowierzaniu malującemu się na twarzy kobiety.

- To niemożliwe – mruknęła Bella i podniosła wzrok z ruchomego zdjęcia na twarz dziewczyny. – Przecież Clearbloodowie wraz z córką zostali zabici przez Czarnego Pana siedemnaście lat temu. To nie możliwe, żeby ona była ich dzieckiem. Byłam przy tym! Widziałam jak giną! – Niedowierzanie przeszło błyskawicznie w zaprzeczenie. Nie mieściło się jej w głowie, że ta smarkula była tym, za kogo się podawała.

- Wydaje mi się, Bellatrix, że jednak Clearbloodowie okazali się sprytniejsi od nas – odparł Lucjusz czytając list, który zostawili dla Hermiony rodzice. – Z tego listu wynika, że oddali ją dzień przed swoją śmiercią niejakim Grangerom, modyfikując im pamięć tak, aby sądzili, że to ich prawdziwa córka. Na nią natomiast i na księgę rzucili skomplikowane zaklęcia kryjące. – Mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po twarzy zastanawiając się co ma teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić.

- Przepraszam Lucjuszu, ale ja chyba nie rozumiem – wtrąciła się milcząca jak dotąd Dolores. – Kim są ci Clearbloodowie i co ta szlama ma z nimi wspólnego?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią jak na przybysza z innej planety, który pyta go dlaczego dwa plus dwa to cztery a nie sześć. Już miał jej odpowiedzieć coś niemiłego gdy odezwała się milcząca dotąd dziewczyna.

- Pozwolisz, Lucjuszu, i ty, Bellatrix, że to ja wyjaśnię naszej niezorientowanej koleżance o co chodzi? – Mężczyzna kiwnął głową dając jej swoje pozwolenie, skrycie zadowolony z tego, że nie musi robić tego sam. Bellatrix natomiast ze wszystkich sił starała się przyjąć do wiadomości, kto siedzi przed nią. – Od czego by tu zacząć... – Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę, patrząc obojętnym wzrokiem na Dolores. – Jak zapewne wiesz, Hogwart został założony przez pierwszych, najpotężniejszych czarodziei świata. Byli to Godryk Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rovena Ravenclaw i Helga Hufflepuff. Zapoczątkowali cztery wielkie, czystokrwiste rody, które przez wiele pokoleń rozdzielały się na coraz to inne, dając początek kolejnym, wśród nich również Blacków i Malfoyów. – Po tych słowach skłoniła się nieznacznie Lucjuszowi i Belli, którzy przyjęli to z niemałym zaskoczeniem. – W powszechnej opinii utarło się, że nie istnieje już ród zupełnie czysty, jednak mylono się. – Hermiona wzięła do ręki Księgę Rodu Clearbloodów i otworzyła ją na pierwszych stronach. – Nikt nie wiedział, że założyciele. mimo swojej waśni, pozostali przyjaciółmi bądź kochankami.

Godryk, mimo wielkiej miłości do swojej żony i dwójki dzieci, poddał się urokowi Roweny i spłodził z nią syna. Salazara urzekła dobroć Helgi, i również poddał się jej czarowi, dając życie ich córce. Wydawać by się mogło, że to nic wielkiego, jednak na tym historia się nie skończyła, ona tutaj się zaczęła. Gdy pierwsze dzieci czwórki założycieli miały po cztery lata, czcigodni panowie znów poddali się urokom ich zacnych przyjaciółek płodząc kolejną dwójkę dzieci, lecz tym razem pary się wymieszały. Hufflepuff została matką córki Gryffindora, natomiast Ravenclaw urodziła syna Slytherina. Czwórka Założycielskich Dzieci, jak je wtedy nazywano, dorosła i, mimo usilnych starań swoich rodziców, stworzyła dwie pary i spłodziła kolejne dzieci, w których płynęła mieszanka krwi całej Wspaniałej Czwórki.

- Ale co to ma wspólnego z tobą, smarkulo? – Umbridge dalej nie pojmowała, jaki jest sens opowiedzianej historii.

- Nie spodziewałam się, że to pojmiesz – mruknęła Hermiona, mrugając do Malfoya, który na ten gest wciągnął głośno powietrze. – Pozwolisz, że skończę swoją opowieść a potem wyłożę ci to łopatologicznie? Gdy założyciele Hogwartu zorientowali się, że ich wnuki również przejawiają skłonności do zakochiwania się w sobie nawzajem, stworzyli dwie księgi, a w nich automatycznie zapisywał się potomek mający w swoich żyłach mieszankę krwi całej ich czwórki oraz najodpowiedniejszy dla niego partner na żonę bądź męża. Przez wieki jedna z ksiąg, ta w której pojawiało się imię i rodowód przyszłego ślubnego bądź ślubnej, zaginęła, druga natomiast przetrwała, stając się najcenniejszym przedmiotem magicznym rodu Clearbloodów. Tę właśnie drugą księgę trzymam teraz w rękach – Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech po czym spojrzała na Dolores i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. – Łopatologicznie. Jestem potomkiem czterech założycieli Hogwartu, moja krew jest najczystszą krwią w całym czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, a ta księga to tego dowód. Teraz rozumiesz? – Umbridge kiwnęła głową i oblała się rumieńcem.

W sali zapadła cisza, która dla Hermiony oznaczała tylko jedno. Wygrała pierwszą część zabawy i nie musiała się już martwić o nic. Była bezpieczna, jeśli w tych czasach można było tak się czuć.

- Jednogłośną decyzją Komisji, panna Hermiona Jean Gran… Clearblood otrzymuje status czarownicy czystej krwi – wyrecytował Lucjusz i spojrzał na dziewczynę, która powolnym ruchem zbierała swoją własność ze stołu. To przesłuchanie okazało się dla niego niemałą niespodzianką, ale kolejne słowa, które padły z ust brunetki, zaskoczyły go jeszcze bardziej.

- Prosiłabym o nierozgłaszanie mojego pochodzenia. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że musicie powiadomić niektóre osoby, jednak prosiłabym abyście ograniczyli się do absolutnego minimum – powiedziała dobitnie, patrząc prosto w oczy Malfoya.

- Masz jakieś konkretne zastrzeżenia co do osób, które powinniśmy powiadomić? – Ton głosu Bellatrix ociekał sarkazmem, jednak dało się w nim usłyszeć pewne nuty zrozumienia.

- Nie mam co liczyć na to, że Riddle nie dowie się o tym – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie na widok oburzonej miny kobiety. _No tak, w końcu nikt nie używa jego nazwiska…_ zaśmiała się w myślach. – Wolałabym jednak, żeby informacja o moim pochodzeniu dotarła tylko do niego, Snape'a, Narcyzy i rodzeństwa Carrow.

- Carrowowie mają wiedzieć? Dlaczego właśnie oni? – Lucjusz był wstrząśnięty tym, że nie chciała rozgłosu. Szczególnie zdziwiło go to, że nie chciała, aby dzieci Śmierciożerców uczące się w Hogwarcie o tym wiedziały. Jednak zupełnie nie rozumiał co do tego wszystkiego ma rodzeństwo Carrow. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że po ogłoszeniu Severusa dyrektorem Hogwartu, ta dwójka miała zająć stanowiska profesorskie. _Ale ta dziewczyna nie może o tym wiedzieć… Chociaż… Wiedziała, że ja będę prowadził przesłuchania…_ pomyślał, stwierdzając, że jeszcze będzie miał okazję na rozmowę z nią i dokładne wypytanie o szczegóły. – Chyba już rozumiem… - mruknął cicho do siebie, po czym spojrzał na brunetkę dziwnym wzrokiem. – Wiesz o wszystkim, tak samo jak wiedziałaś, że to ja będę nadawał status krwi, skąd? – spytał cicho, tak cicho, że tylko ona go usłyszała. Kiwnęła głową, na znak, że ma rację.

- Carrowowie dlatego, że jako moi przyszli nauczyciele powinni posiadać taką informację. – Rzuciła beztrosko Hermiona umyślnie ignorując pytanie Malfoya, po czym, skinąwszy głową, opuściła salę przesłuchań. Po jej ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. _Punkt dla ciebie, Hermiono!_ pogratulowała sobie w myślach i zamknęła cicho drzwi, za którymi zaraz rozgorzała rozmowa.

Nikt nie chciał jej uwierzyć, kiedy po powrocie z przesłuchania powiedziała, że nie mają się o co martwić. Nie było to nic dziwnego, zważywszy na to, że nikt z rodziny Weasleyów nie miał pojęcia o jej prawdziwym pochodzeniu. Hermiona siadając przy kuchennym stole stwierdziła, że sama nie wie dlaczego, dostała szansę dalszej nauki. Wolała nie wymyślać jakiejś bajeczki, którą połknęliby bez zastanowienia, z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze - nie wiedziała, co wymyśli Jaśnie-Wielmożny-Pomyleniec, a po drugie nie chciała nadużywać kłamstwa, gdyż coś mówiło jej, że ten rok będzie w nie wyjątkowo zaopatrzony.

_Jedna źle podjęta decyzja prowadzi do kolejnej źle podjętej decyzji. _

_Tak jak jedno, małe kłamstwo potrafi zapoczątkować szereg innych, _

_gorszych kłamstw._


	6. Chapter 6

_To, że ktoś cię kiedyś skrzywdził, że ukochany zawiódł, że przyjaciel zdradził nie jest powodem by pakować z góry każdą napotkaną istotę do jednego worka z nimi.  
>Albowiem nigdy nie wiadomo czy jutro na rogu ulicy nie spotkasz anioła, który jednym spojrzeniem mógłby odmienić twoje życie i ofiarować miłość.<em>

**Przyjaciele**

Sierpień mijał pod znakiem dziwnych wydarzeń w świecie mugoli. Morderstwa, zaginięcia, zawalenia budynków, wybuchy gazu. To wszystko i jeszcze więcej podobnych okropności było w porządku dziennym. Gazety rozpisywały się, snując rozważania na temat końca świata, czarnych plam na Słońcu czy inwazji kosmitów. Żaden z normalnych ludzi nie podejrzewał nawet, że te zdarzenia są wynikiem działania niejakiego Lorda Voldemorta, Czarnego Pana, Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, Sam-Wiesz-Kogo czy jak go tam zwali.

Dla Hermiony, która na bieżąco śledziła jego poczynania, wszystko to było powtórką z rozrywki. Niby w swoim poprzednim życiu nie miała takiego dostępu do informacji, jaki posiadała teraz, ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby po zakończeniu wojny nie przeczytała wszystkich dostępnych i niedostępnych akt i prasy. Westchnęła głęboko, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest już zmęczona ciągłym napięciem, które towarzyszyło jej nieustannie. Złożyła gazetę i odłożyła ją na łóżko, starając się jednocześnie rozmasować dłonią spięte mięśnie karku. Potrzebowała resetu, chwili zapomnienia, która pozwoliłaby jej zebrać siły do dalszych działań. Jak na złość nie mogła pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek, gdyż monitorowanie postępów Harry'ego i Rona wymagało skupienia i ciągłej czujności.

- Brzmię jak Moody - mruknęła zerkając na wisiorek, który póki, co pozostawał zielony. – Na szczęście nic im nie jest…

Powinna czuć się dumna z powodu zaklęcia monitorującego, które rzuciła na swoich przyjaciół, ale wspomnienie pierwszego zastosowania go przysłaniało to uczucie. Obraz z poprzedniego życia towarzyszył jej od kilku dni, sprawiając, że ulatywała z niej cała energia. Konsekwencje podjętej przez nią decyzji przytłoczyły ją w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Tonks jest w ciąży, uderzyła w nią świadomość, że jej dzieci nigdy nie przyjdą na świat, nigdy nie usłyszy radosnego śmiechu Rose, nie weźmie na ręce małego Hugona, nie utuli ich do snu. Te myśli wywołały u Hermiony stan bliski załamaniu nerwowemu. Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając od siebie wspomnienie Rose i Hugona biegających po ogrodzie, i kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się do jej pokoju kroki, szybkim ruchem przetarła wilgotne oczy.

Drzwi otworzyły się szybko i z niesamowitą siłą uderzyły w ścianę. Hermiona spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła stojącą w progu Ginny, która wyglądała jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć. Jej twarz była czerwona, zwężone oczy rzucały niebezpieczne błyski a pierś falowała od szybkiego oddechu. Bez słowa podeszła do łóżka i rzuciła w dziewczynę kopertą.

- Masz cholerne szczęście, że to ja odebrałam listy ze szkoły – warknęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Brunetka nie domyśliła się, co spowodowało taki wybuch gniewu i wrogości u jej przyjaciółki, dopóki nie spojrzała na drobne literki układające się w dane adresata.

_**Hermiona Jean Clearblood**_

_**Nora, pokój na 3 piętrze**_

_**Ottery St. Catchpole**_

_**Devon**_

- Ja… - jęknęła, podnosząc wzrok na rudowłosą, która nie zmieniła swojej pozycji i wciąż wpatrywała się w nią z miną mordercy. – Ginny… - Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć i jak to wyjaśnić. Nie była gotowa aby opowiedzieć o swoim pochodzeniu, ale mina jej przyjaciółki dała jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma wyboru.

- Nie pytałam cię o nic, tak jak o to prosiłaś – zaczęła najmłodsza córka Wesleyów. Jej głos był cichy i na pozór spokojny, ale dało się wychwycić drżenie zdradzające zdenerwowanie. – Po twoim powrocie z przesłuchania czekałam, aż sama mi wszystko wyjaśnisz, jednak nie sądziłam, że… - zacięła się, patrząc na nią oczami pełnymi zawodu.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytała panna Clearblood zrezygnowanym tonem, w myślach układając swoją opowieść.

- Wszystko… Mam dość kłamstw i niedopowiedzeń, które otaczają cię niczym mgła od dnia ślubu. – Dziewczyna oparła się o biurko i nie spuszczała z brunetki wzroku. – Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego list jest zaadresowany do Hermiony Clearblood, a nie Granger. Chcę wiedzieć…

- Gin… - westchnęła brunetka, przerywając jej i zapatrzyła się w okno. – Pamiętasz jak po weselu wspomniałam, że Grangerowie nie są moimi biologicznymi rodzicami? – Rudowłosa skinęła głową, potwierdzając, że nie zapomniała. – Zostałam ukryta w ich domu przez moich prawdziwych rodziców, Clearbloodów. Dowiedziałam się o tym niedawno, gdy na strychu znalazłam pudełko z dokumentami i listem adresowanym do mnie. Okazało się, że jestem córką Adriana Auvray i Jean Clearblood, potomkiem czwórki założycieli i czarownicą o najczystszej krwi na ziemi.

- Co? – Po usłyszeniu tej informacji Ginny zupełnie zapomniała o tym, że miała być wściekła na Hermionę. Patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na brunetkę, która wydawała się być zażenowana tym, co właśnie powiedziała i nerwowo wykręcała palce, unikając jej spojrzenia.

- Przeczytaj… - mruknęła Hermiona, jednym ruchem różdżki przywołując grubą księgę, która z gracją opadła na wyciągnięte dłonie rudowłosej.

Brunetka obserwowała z niepokojem zmiany zachodzące na twarzy młodej Weasley z każdą przeczytaną stroną. Widziała ciekawość, złość, niedowierzanie i wiele innych uczuć, które pojawiały się i znikały niczym za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Nie była pewna jak przyjaciółka zareaguje na te rewelacje, więc kiedy ta skończyła czytać, a jej usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Czyli, że jesteś… czymś w rodzaju dziedzica całej Wielkiej Czwórki… No pięknie, niech tylko Ron i Harry się dowiedzą!

- Nie! – Hermiona podniosła się szybko i podeszła do Ginny chwytając ją za ramiona. Spojrzała jej prosto w oczy z determinacją godną człowieka, który nie ma już nic do stracenia. – Oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć… Przynajmniej do czasu, aż sama zdecyduję, że powinnam podzielić się tą informacją. – Jej wzrok stwardniał, gdy wypowiadała kolejne słowa. – Nie powiesz o tym nikomu, przyrzeknij!

- Ale…

- Przyrzeknij!

- Przyrzekam… - Ginny pokiwała głową dla potwierdzenia swojej obietnicy, choć zupełnie nie rozumiała postępowania swojej przyjaciółki. Dlaczego Hermiona nie chciała podzielić się z nikim tak ważną informacją? – Chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz, aby ktoś się dowiedział…

- Kiedyś wytłumaczę ci wszystko, obiecuję.

_Przyjaciel to człowiek, który wie wszystko o tobie i wciąż cię lubi._

Elbert Hubbard - _A thousand and One Epigrams_

**xXxXxXx**

- Ty chyba do reszty postradałaś rozum! – Ginny stała naprzeciwko Hermiony i patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem w oczach. – Poważnie chcesz iść na Pokątną?

- Co w tym dziwnego? – To właśnie miał być jej sposób na reset, swoisty odpoczynek od zmartwień, który miały zapewnić jej sklepy i wystawione w nich na sprzedaż produkty.

- Nic, zupełnie nic… No, może poza tym, że trwa wojna, co chwilę atakowani i zabijani są zarówno czarodzieje jak i mugole, większość ludzi boi się wychodzić z domów, Śmierciożercy patrolują każdy skrawek magicznego Londynu, ty teoretycznie wciąż jesteś dla nich szlamą, a ja zdrajczynią krwi… Tak, zdecydowanie to zupełnie normalne, że chcesz się wybrać na zakupy…

- Daj spokój, Ginny, nic nam się nie stanie – powiedziała pewnie brunetka i zarzuciła na siebie skórzaną kurtkę. – Poza tym potrzebujemy rzeczy do szkoły – dodała, machając ręką i wychodząc z pokoju.

Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie się naraża, nie była przecież głupia, jednak podświadomie czuła, że musi dziś wybrać się na Pokątną. Poza tym była zmęczona bezczynnym siedzeniem w Norze, które zafundowali jej wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. _Że niby jestem za młoda, nie powinnam się narażać. Mój status krwi jest niepewny, bla bla bla… Nie mogę się wychylać, bo będzie źle… Jakby tuż za rogiem czekał na mnie Voldek we własnej osobie…_ prychnęła w myślach, wspominając swoją ostatnią rozmowę ze starą kocicą, którą co prawda szanowała, ale za to nie zgadzała się z jej decyzjami. Nie było to dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, iż oni wszyscy nie mieli pojęcia o tym, co się wydarzy w ciągu kolejnych miesięcy, a ona – Hermiona Jean Clearblood - doskonale wiedziała, jak owe miesiące będą wyglądać.

Posiadanie wiedzy absolutnej nie było tak przyjemne, jak jej się wcześniej wydawało. Poza innymi wadami nie mogła za bardzo ingerować w kolej rzeczy, gdyż mogłoby to spowodować zbyt wielkie zmiany. Cała ta sytuacja aż za bardzo przypominała jej trzeci rok nauki, kiedy to zmuszona była do maksymalnego wykorzystania swojego sprytu w celu uniknięcia odkrycia tego, że stała się właścicielką zmieniacza czasu. Wtedy jej się udało, ale czymże było chodzenie na wszystkie przedmioty w porównaniu ze świadomością, co będzie miało miejsce w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy i lat?

- Niczym… - mruknęła schodząc po schodach i przekraczając próg kuchni, gdzie stanęła twarzą w twarz z Molly. Hermiona westchnęła głęboko, gdyż miała nadzieję, że uda jej się uniknąć konfrontacji z matką swojej przyjaciółki.

- A wy gdzie się wybieracie, dziewczynki? – Niby niewinne pytanie spowodowało wzmożenie wszystkich procesów myślowych w głowie panny Clearblood. Musiała wymyślić sensowną odpowiedź, która wyjaśniłaby ich długą nieobecność w domu, a jednocześnie nie spowodowałaby u pani Weasley zwiększenia czujności bądź odmowy wyjścia. Już miała się odezwać, gdy zza jej pleców rozległ się spokojny głos Ginny.

- Hermiona chciała pojechać do domu swoich rodziców…

- Tak, dokładnie tak… - przytaknęła gorliwie brunetka, wysyłając przyjaciółce delikatny uśmiech pełen ulgi i wdzięczności. – Chciałam zabrać resztę moich rzeczy, pamiątki i zdjęcia, które po zakończeniu wojny mogą mi pomóc w przywróceniu im pamięci i obłożyć dom zaklęciami ochronnymi – wymieniła bez zająknięcia, gratulując Ginny przebiegłości. _Ona powinna być w Slytherinie, ja zresztą też… _roześmiała się w myślach po czym, otrzymawszy zgodę Molly, wyszła na podwórko. – Dzięki Gin…

- Daj spokój… - Ruda machnęła ręką, uśmiechając się promiennie. – W końcu ja też uwielbiam zakupy – mrugnęła do Hermiony i chwyciła się jej ramienia, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało zupełnie jak _Zabierzesz mnie za to do mugolskiego Londynu._

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i skupiając wszystkie myśli na Dziurawym Kotle, obróciła się wokół własnej osi.

_Lęki prowadzą nas do szaleństwa i niekiedy to jedyny dowód normalności._

_**xXxXxXx**_

_Teraz chce po prostu zniknąć  
>mam dość tej szarej rzeczywistości<br>chce kochać... nie nienawidzieć  
>chce żyć… a nie trwać!<em>

Jak on miał dość tego przeklętego domu, który teoretycznie należał do niego, ale praktycznie był jakimś pieprzonym hotelem dla ułomnych Śmierciożerców i ich równie zacnego Pana, Czarnego-Pana-Bójcie-Się-Mnie-Wszyscy-Ha-Ha-Ha! Przechadzki po pięknie urządzonych korytarzach, które kiedyś tak uwielbiał, teraz były dla niego istną torturą, tak wielką, że starał się nie wychodzić ze swojego pokoju, jeśli nie było to bezwzględnie konieczne. Bo cóż za przyjemność mogło sprawiać spotykanie tego ścierwa, które niegodne było przebywania w tych murach, a panoszyło się w nich jak u siebie?

Draco rozdygotany wracał do sypialni po kolejnym jakże miłym obiedzie, który już tradycyjnie zmienił się w sesję tortur. Nienawidził torturować ludzi, nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności nigdy, ale dopiero niedawno zdał sobie z tego sprawę. To nie było dla niego, te krzyki, błagania i łzy powodowały, że stawał się rozdrażniony, rozdygotany i niepewny. W takich momentach przeklinał się za chęć zmian. Jako nieczuły dupek umiał odciąć się od tego, nie przejmował się i żył w miarę spokojnie. Co z tego, że to życie nie było prawdziwym życiem, skoro nie powodowało pojawienia się tego stanu, w którym właśnie się znajdował? Wtedy było łatwiej, ale dokonał wyboru i nie było już drogi powrotu.

Wszedł do swojej komnaty z zamiarem rzucenia się na łóżko i przespania następnych kilku godzin. Potrzebował spokoju, aby zebrać siły przed kolacją i kolejną Super-Przyjemną-Sesją-Tortur, którą zapewne już planowano. Tak, zdecydowanie musiał przygotować się na to wszystko psychicznie, a najlepszym sposobem był sen na jego wygodnym, wielkim i zajętym przez Blaise'a łóżku.

- Co do… - Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że jego kolega z roku leży rozwalony na jedwabnej, zielonej pościeli i kręci w powietrzu młynki różdżką. – Możesz łaskawie zwlec swoje śmierdzące cztery litery z mojego łóżka, a później wyprowadzić je za drzwi? – spytał, mrużąc oczy ze zdenerwowania. _Mogę dodać do listy Rzeczy, których nienawidzę kolejny punkt. 125 – Nienawidzę Blaise'a Zabiniego na moim łóżku w moim pokoju… A nie, to będzie punkt sto dwudziesty czwarty, bo przecież skreśliłem sześćdziesiąty dziewiąty, a może to był czterdziesty piąty? Niee, to musiał być dwunasty… _Rozmyślał nad wykreśloną pozycją swojej listy, która zaburzyła mu kolejność, dopóki coś miękkiego, zielonego i ładnie pachnącego nie uderzyło go w twarz. Spojrzał na bezczelny przedmiot, którym okazała się jego własna poduszka, po czym przeniósł wzrok na leżącego na łóżku bruneta o ciemnej karnacji.

Niektórzy twierdzili, że Zabini jest mulatem, inni, że murzynem, Draco jednak w tym momencie miał w głębokim poważaniu to, jaką mieszanką jest chłopak bezczelnie się z niego śmiejący. W jego własnym domu! W jego własnym, prywatnym i cholernie dobrze urządzonym pokoju!

- Zabini, debilu, jakbyś nie zauważył jestem w wybitnie złym humorze, który dodatkowo popsuła twoja obecność tutaj… - Malfoy mówił spokojnym głosem, w którym wibrowała nutka groźby. – Bądź tak miły i powiedz, co cię tu sprowadza, albo… - Śmiech Blaise'a wwiercał się mu w umęczony umysł i powodował tam jeszcze większe spustoszenie. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać tego dłużej. – ALBO WYNOŚ SIĘ Z TEGO POMIESZCZENIA, TY NĘDZNA IMITACJO CZARODZIEJA! – wrzasnął, w duchu gratulując sobie rzucenia na sypialnię zaklęć wyciszających.

- Na gacie Salazara, aleś ty drażliwy… - mruknął Zabini, po czym z gracją zszedł z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Zwlokłem moje wcale nieśmierdzące cztery litery z twojego łóżka i jestem w trakcie wystawienia ich za drzwi, ale będziesz mi w tym towarzyszył…

- Powaliło cię – warknął Draco odwracając się plecami do kolegi.

- A ja myślałem, że chciałeś iść dziś na Pokątną. No nic, pójdę sam. – Brunet wzruszył ramionami i powolnym krokiem udał się w kierunku drzwi.

Młody Malfoy przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa. To prawda, że chciał iść na Pokątną i poprosił Blaise'a, żeby mu towarzyszył, ale w tym momencie nie był pewny, czy to dobry pomysł. Czuł się zmęczony i rozdrażniony. Teoretycznie taki wypad mógł poprawić mu humor, praktycznie mogło to podziałać w odwrotny sposób. Chociaż wyrwanie się z tego domu, nieważne w jakim celu, było kuszącą opcją.

- Dobra, czekaj… - mruknął, przywołując swoją skórzaną kurtkę i ruszając za Blaise'em. Prychnął na widok szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy kolegi i wywrócił oczami, gdy ten zaczął radośnie pogwizdywać podczas przechodzenia przez labirynt korytarzy. _Czasem mam ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę… Ale wtedy nie zostałby mi już zupełnie nikt… _pomyślał, gdy dotarli do wielkich drzwi wyjściowych, nie spotykając nikogo po drodze.

Mimo iż Draco starał się wmówić sobie, że z Zabinim łączyły go stosunki czysto koleżeńskie, wiedział, że nie była to prawda. Diabeł był jedyną osobą, która czasem zostawała dopuszczona do pokręconej psychiki młodego Malfoya, która znała jego słabości i dziwactwa lepiej niż on sam, i która była z nim mimo wszystko i przeciw wszystkim. Gdyby Draco nie był aż tak aspołeczny, zauważyłby, że ma w Zabinim przyjaciela. Od czasu swojego postanowienia zmiany czuł jednak choć tyle, że ten idący koło niego chłopak był ważny w jego życiu. Stanowił kolejną iskierkę nadziei, która lśniła na jego nowej drodze życia.

_Jeden stracony przyjaciel - to co najmniej stu wrogów więcej. _

Władysław Grzeszczyk

**xXxXxXx**

Pokątna zupełnie nie przypominała tej ruchliwej, zatłoczonej ulicy, którą wypełniał gwar głosów, a w oczy rzucały się kolorowe wystawy sklepów. Wszędzie było cicho i nad wyraz ponuro, większość witryn zabito deskami, na których wisiały poszarzałe plakaty nawołujące do popierania „nowej" polityki Ministerstwa. Nieliczni kupujący przemykali chyłkiem do kilku otwartych sklepów. Praktycznie na każdym rogu można było zobaczyć postacie ubrane w długie, czarne szaty. Owi ludzie ze złowrogimi uśmiechami na twarzach przyglądali się wszechobecnemu strachowi wywołanemu przez ich mistrza.

Jednym z niewielu tętniących życiem miejsc był, poza ulicą Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, sklep Freda i George'a, którzy swoimi dowcipami starali się dodać kolorów szarej codzienności. Szło im to z nie najgorszym skutkiem, gdyż osoby wychodzące z ich przestronnego magazynu wydawały się na chwilę zapominać o panującym w czarodziejskim świecie terrorze. Nawet poplecznicy Czarnego Pana zaglądali tam z przyjemnością, dając porwać się panującej w środku atmosferze wiecznej zabawy.

Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach przechadzała się od jednej witryny do drugiej, w dłoniach dzierżąc list z Hogwartu. Tuż za nią dreptała Ginny, trochę niepewnie rozglądając się dookoła, zupełnie jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że jednak jest na Pokątnej i to w tak niebezpiecznych czasach.

- Ruda, wyluzuj – zagadnęła brunetka, poprawiając wpadające jej w oczy brązowe loczki.

- Łatwo ci mówić – warknęła Weasleyówna.

- Dramatyzujesz… - Hermiona zerknęła kątem oka na dziewczynę idącą po jej prawej stronie i uśmiechnęła się w myślach. Gin mogła mówić co chciała, ale i tak było widać, że cieszy się z wyjścia z domu i z perspektywy zakupów. Ona sama była zadowolona z tego, że w końcu wyrwała się z Nory i spod nieustannej opieki pani Weasley. Dzięki temu wypadowi mogła zorientować się jak wygląda sytuacja w czarodziejskim świecie i o dziwo doszła do wniosku, że nie jest tak źle jak w opowieściach członków Zakonu. – Czy tylko ja mam takie wrażenie, czy Zakon trochę przesadzał? – spytała towarzyszki, która pokiwała głową, potwierdzając jej przypuszczenia. _Czyli tak jak myślałam, Zakon wprowadzał niepotrzebną panikę, choć tak naprawdę niewiele się działo… _pomyślała Hermiona, marszcząc delikatnie czoło.

- To gdzie teraz idziemy? – Ginny wyraźnie nie rozpoznawała miejsca, w którym się znajdowały. Była czarownicą czystej krwi, ale niektóre zakątki Pokątnej były jej nieznane. Spojrzała na Hermionę i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że jej przyjaciółka wygląda jakby doskonale orientowała się w okolicy.

- Idziemy po szaty… - mruknęła brunetka, przyśpieszając kroku, przez co stukot jej wysokich obcasów stał się jeszcze głośniejszy. – Według listu z Hogwartu będziemy potrzebować oprócz szat szkolnych kilka sukienek i, o zgrozo… - Jęknęła, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i wytrzeszczonymi oczami wpatrywała się w pergamin. Czarne literki śmiały się do niej, układając się jednocześnie w słowo, które powodowało u dziewczyny odruch wymiotny. – Oni powariowali…

- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale sklep Madame Malkin jest w zupełnie innej części Pokątnej… - Gin wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowaną niż wcześniej, ale tym razem postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i chwytając Hermionę za łokieć próbowała pociągnąć ją w dobrym kierunku. – Dlaczego powariowali? I, na diadem Roweny, możesz przestać się opierać i pójść ze mną do Malkin?

- Do jakiej Malkin? Idziemy, do Twillfitt&Tatting i bez dyskusji – ucięła, widząc że Ruda otwiera usta, by zaprotestować. – Skoro mamy nosić jakieś obrzydliwe mundurki, to niech przynajmniej będą dobrej jakości!

- Jakie mundurki?

- A o czym ja cały czas mówię? Wymyślili sobie jakieś kompletnie beznadziejne mundurki, które każdy musi nosić obowiązkowo…

- I ty zamierzasz je kupić u Twillfitt'a i Tatting'a?

- Nie ja tylko my, Ginny, i nawet nie próbuj oponować, bo i tak cię nie posłucham - zaśmiała się Hermiona i wystawiła jej język w reakcji na obrażoną minę przyjaciółki. _Jakbym wcale nie widziała tych radosnych iskierek w jej oczach… _mruknęła w myślach i tym razem ona pociągnęła rudowłosą w odpowiednim kierunku.

_Czasem jest tak, że już nawet zakupy nie poprawiają humoru…_

**xXxXxXx**

- Na gacie Merlina, ale nudy… - Draco wybitnie nie miał dziś humoru. Już od kilku godzin włóczył się z Blaise'em po Pokątnej, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo według zegarka Zabiniego minęła niecała godzina od kiedy opuścili Malfoy Manor.

- Przestałbyś marudzić i raczył spojrzeć na listę zakupów do Hogwartu – mruknął Blaise, wykrzywiając wargi w litościwym uśmiechu. _Malfoy i te jego napady nudy, złości, smutku, radości… Salazarze, dlaczego ja to jeszcze znoszę? _Pomyślał, obserwując jak Draco z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy wyciąga list ze szkoły. – Co jest? – spytał, widząc rozszerzające się w szczerym zdziwieniu źrenice blondyna.

- Starego Nietoperza powaliło do reszty…

- Wyrażaj się na temat swojego chrzestnego – przerwał jego wywód Zabini, na co Malfoy tylko machnął ręką i podał mu pergamin. – Nie no, on się musiał nawdychać czegoś w tym laboratorium Lordziny…

- Wygląda na to, że nie unikniemy wizyty w Twillfitt&Tatting – mruknął niezadowolony blondyn, w pamięci na nowo przeżywając niekończące się wizyty w tym najdroższym salonie z szatami dla czarodziejów, jaki można było sobie wyobrazić.

Na twarzach obu młodych mężczyzn pojawił się identyczny grymas frustracji i złości. Obydwoje spędzili w tym sklepie zbyt dużo czasu, gdy zmuszani przez swoje matki musieli mierzyć niewyobrażalne ilości szat, garniturów, smokingów, którym towarzyszyły miliony butów, krawatów, koszul i innego badziewia. Przyznać trzeba, że wszystko było doskonałej wręcz jakości i odpowiadało ich wysokiemu statusowi, ale, na Merlina, ile można?!

- Salazarze miej nas w swojej opiece, kiedy dorwie nas Rosalie… - jęknął Draco, przypominając sobie niezwykle atrakcyjną i nachalną pracownicę salonu.

- Nie przerywaj mi, muszę się przygotować psychicznie na jej szczebiotanie i ten duszący zapach… - mruknął Blaise, zmierzając w kierunku sklepu ze zmrużonymi oczami i wyrazem skupienia na twarzy. – Stary, już mi się zbiera na wymioty…

Z minami męczenników stanęli przed bogato zdobionymi drzwiami, za którymi czekało na nich ich własne, małe piekło na ziemi.

_Czasem jeden krok może zmienić wszystko. Wystarczy tylko otworzyć drzwi i dzielnie stawić czoła wszystkim przeciwnościom losu, choćby były tylko wyimaginowane._


End file.
